24: Dangerous Times
by erfee15
Summary: It is a Dangerous Time in the US. Terrorists have a plan and Jack Bauer comes out of hiding to stop them. But can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

**24: Dangerous Times**

**(Ch. 1)**

**  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Following Takes Place Between 2pm and 3pm**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Sydney Australia-8am  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was just rising over the trees of the compound. A single man stepped out of the building and took out his cell. He dialed in the number of his boss in the USA and started talking.

"We are ready," he said, "shall we begin mate?"

"Yes," said a distorted voice, "begin" the voice hangs up.

The man calls a henchman inside, "Begin"

"Yes sir, right away Scott." Scott hears machines starting up inside the compound and calls one of his henchman in Los Angeles.

"Start, right away Jeb," Scott said.

"Right away, matey, It will be done in 50 minutes," Jeb said.

This will be a day to remember, thought Scott.

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Los Angeles-2:11:34pm**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Franklin College  
**  
School was just getting out for Greg, who was a science wiz and knew everything about computers. He got high grades but he had little friends so in his free time he worked on codes for his computer and read. He was going to take a day off from all that and go to the Science Rally Dance. This is where they raised money for a trip to go to a very special place. There was a sign that said, "Science Rally Dance: $5. 4:00pm, Raising Money to go to a very special place." He couldn't wait to go because he liked dances and could dance really well, but he was not very popular with the ladies.

Greg went to the computer room to do some research for a project before the dance. As he started he got a warning sign that said, "Warning! Low Power! Please report the problem to the administrator." Hmm…this is strange, I'll try to see what is wrong, Greg thought. He started to get to work on the problem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
**CTU-2:28:12pm**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Curtis! Did you see what happened?" Chloe asked. "All the power in all of the computers went low."

"Well what do you think I can do, I am a field agent, not a computer person. Try and trace it, I'll go tell Bill," Curtis replied.

"Field agents," Chloe sighed. If only Andrew Paige was here or even Morris. Andrew was on vacation somewhere and Morris was back selling woman's shoes someplace out of state. Chloe started to work on the computer problem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Bill Buchanan's office-2:35:52pm  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. President," Bill said, "We received two disturbing pieces of news. One: is that someone is draining the power to all the computers. The power people have been getting reports all hour about it. Two: we received small reports of news that said, 'Kidnapping…Secretary…15:00…LA.'"

"Well what are you people doing about it?" Asked President Luke Muster.

"Well, we are bringing in our best agent right now, Jack Bauer. We know that Secretary Heller is in LA right now, so we are putting a heavy guard on him. We also have experts working on the power problem. We also want you to delay your speech right now to save energy."

"All right, I will," Muster replied, "Call me back when you get results."

"Will do" Bill hangs up. "Now—"

"Mr. Buchanan!" Chloe interrupted, "I have traced a link. Someone is using the code on the street 1138 Lucas St."

"All right, I'll send someone over there right now, you will work comm. for them…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Terrorist Compound-2:50:32pm**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

A henchman frowned at what his computer read and looked over the information he had. This was not good, he thought. He hurried to the other side of the compound and yelled, "JEB!"

"What?" Jeb asked irritability.

"We have a problem!" The henchman tells Jeb the problem.

"Hmm…that is a problem; I will take care of it immediately. Go back to your station." Jeb takes out his cell and dials a number and speaks into it, "Roamer, take care of this problem for me…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Heller Camp-2:57:02pm  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------

Secretary Heller and his Agents are being escorted into a safe room.

Heller: Are you sure this place is safe?

Agent: It is much safer than your sons' house and nobody can break into this room, it has top security.

Heller: I hope you are right  
Heller and the agents sit back and wait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Franklin College Computer Lab-2:58:44pm  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg is still working on the computer when a teacher comes in. The teacher asks, "What are you doing?"

"There is a problem with the computers, I am trying to fix or find the problem," Greg replied.

"Oh, ok, then do the best you can…I have to do some stuff on the computers later," the teacher leaves.

Hmm…there was something strange about that teacher, Greg thinks. He then continues to work on the problem.

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
**On Everett Street-2:59:20pm  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Bauer is driving down the road from his house to CTU. I bet they want me to save the world again. Who is that behind me, they have been following me ever since I made my first turn. Then Jack sees something unusual in his mirror, people with masks on. This is not good, he thought.  
"Dmn it!" Jack swears.

Suddenly a car pulls out of a side street and smashes into Jacks car making the car slam into the center rail. Jack hit his head hard, he was falling into unconsciousness and he saw the henchmen coming toward him. The last thing Jack did before falling unconscious was stick a needle in himself and pressed a switch on the dashboard. Then everything goes black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
**2:59:07, 2:59:08, 2:59:09, 3:00:00**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**(Ch. 2)**

---------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Following Takes Place Between 3pm and 4pm**  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
**Lucas St.-3pm**  
---------------------------------------------------------------

A black Ford turned the corner to Lucas St. The man in the car spoke into his phone to the person on the other end, "Chloe, we are almost there, be ready."

"I am always ready for anything, Baker," Chloe snapped.

'It's good to be back,' Agent Tom Baker thought. For the past few years Baker had been undercover in China and had been charged with bringing back Jack who had been captured 6 months ago. Baker succeeded in bringing back Jack a month ago with the help of Curtis. 'But the problems never end,' thought Baker.

Baker pulled into 1138 Lucas St. and got out with 3 other agents. "All right, one of the terrorists is using the computer code. We have to get to him, capture and interrogate him. Understand?"

"Yes sir," the agents said.

"Since this is a big building we will split up. I have a map of this place here, so Ted you upstairs right side, Dave, you take upstairs left side, and Ozzie, you take downstairs left side. I will take downstairs right side. All right, let's go!"

Everyone took out their guns and went inside and went their ways. 'This is going to take awhile,' Baker thought—"Baker!" Chloe snapped. "There is one person in the room you are coming up to, it is the computer room." "I copy," Baker replied. "Team, report to the computer room."

Baker stepped into the room and saw a kid on a computer working on a code. "FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!" The kid jumps up startled. He sees that Baker had a gun and put his hands up. "W-wh-ats go-ing on here?" the kid stammered.

"I am with the Counter Terrorist Unit and we are looking for someone who planted a virus into all the computers. We traced someone working on it here and traced it to you. So what are you doing here and who are you working for!?"

"I-I was working on some homework b-before the dance in an hour when I saw the error message come up and decided to check it out."

"Chloe, what does your equipment say? Is he telling the truth or not," Baker asked.  
"It says he is telling the truth, but the equipment isn't 100, remember last time," replies Chloe.

Baker sees his agents come into the room, armed. "Put your weapons away." He turns back to the kid. "What is your name? How do you know your way around computers?"

"My name is Greg," the kid replied. "I major in science and computers, I-I know a lot about coding and stuff. I was about halfway through getting to the source of the virus."

Baker turns away and calls to Chloe, "Chloe! Have you gotten any progress through cracking the code?

"Just some," she replied. "I will need help to go faster."

"I think I just found you help," said Baker. "This kid, Greg got halfway through the code, will you accept his help?" Chloe says yes. Baker turns to Greg, "We need your help us to crack the code, you will be able to go to the dance in no time. Will you help us?"

Greg replied, "Yes, I will help you."

---------------------------------------------  
**Terrorists Compound-3:25:24pm  
**---------------------------------------------

A black van pulls up to the compound and pulls into a garage. Three people in masks pull Jack Bauer out of the van and brought him to a barred cell and tossed him in.  
"Here is the order you wanted Jeb," Roamer said. "If you don't mind, I will go back out and roam some more."

"You did well mate," Jeb replied. "Good job." He sees his number two man coming up to him. "What's up Doc?"

"I just got off the phone with Scott in Australia and he said he just left on a plane to come here as per the schedule said. He will be here in 10 hours," replied Doc.

"Good," said Jeb. "Everything is going as planned." 'Even if it is just phase one' Jeb thought. "You, henchman. Guard Bauer and don't let him escape. Don't let him hear anything that will ruin our plans." Jeb and everyone else leave.

Unnoticed by anyone, Jack Bauer smiles and starts to plan.

------------------------------------------------  
**CTU-3:40:50pm**  
------------------------------------------------

"Please tell the president that we have a new ally in helping crack the code, his name is Greg from Franklin College. He is as smart as Chloe," said Bill Buchanan.

"Will do Bill," Mike Novick replied.  
"Thanks Mike," Bill said and hung up. "Now--"  
Suddenly Audrey Raines runs in into Bills office, "Bill!" she says. "Why do I always get interrupted after making a phone call?" Bill wonders out loud.

"Bill! There is no time! Jack has been captured again!"  
"How do you know that Audrey?"

"After he was captured by the Chinese and then rescued, he came up with an idea if he was ever captured again. He called it the 'JackTracker.' Whenever he sees that he is about to get captured, he sticks a needle in himself and pushes a button. It then sends a signal to two PDA's to the two people he trusts most. I am one person and Chloe was the other person. I see that Chloe was doing something else so she would not see it, but now we have to round up a rescue team."

"Alright, I'll get right on it. I'll send Curtis to rescue Jack, and Chloe will have to do two things at once," Replied Bill.

"Thanks Bill! I will be here doing things for my father." Audrey leaves.

Downstairs  
"All right team," says Curtis, "We are rescuing Jack Bauer. Audrey! Where are we going to?" Audrey hands Curtis the PDA. "Uh, it looks like the terrorist compound where Secretary Heller and Audrey were held. It should be easy. We will have the backing of the Marines. Let's go!"

--------------------------------------------------  
**Terrorist Compound-3:56:12pm  
**--------------------------------------------------

Jeb is talking to Scott and their boss. "Report," the distorted voice says over the phone.

"As per the schedule, I am flying to LA and left everything to my most trusted henchmen," Scott says.

"Everything is going as planned; we even got a bonus in capturing Jack Bauer," reported Jeb.

"Good, very good," said the distorted voice, "do not mess up, or there will consequenses..."

-------------------------------------------------  
**Camp-3:57:40pm  
**-------------------------------------------------

"So is the threat over yet?" Heller asked impatiently.  
The agent replied, "Nope, not yet."  
"Well if you have any cards, let's play a game," Heller offered.

------------------------------------------------  
**President House, LA-3:58:30pm  
**------------------------------------------------

"Are the computers working yet?" asked President Luke Muster.  
Mike Novick replied, "Nope not yet. Is there something wrong Mr. President?"  
"No nothing is wrong. I just wanted to play some games—er…I mean do some research about some stuff."  
"Riight," replied Novick.

-----------------------------------------------  
**Franklin College-3:58:58pm**  
-----------------------------------------------

"I am almost done," said Greg  
"Good," replied Baker. "Chloe, did you hear that?"  
"Yes, I can make everything out now…I can see Location marks and times—." Suddenly someone shoots one of Bakers agents. "Baker? Baker! What's going on?" She hears more shooting and yelling. "Baker, do you copy?!"

-----------------------------------------------  
**3:59:57, 3:59:58, 3:59:59, 4:00:00  
**-----------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**(Ch. 3)**

**  
**---------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Following Take Place Between 4pm and 5pm  
**----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Franklin College-4pm**  
----------------------------------------------------------------

There was silence at the school now, the shooting had stopped, and the only sound that was heard was shouted by Chloe: "Baker! Baker! Are you there?"

"Yes, Chloe, I am here," replied Baker. "I have one agent down and Greg was shot in the shoulder and is unconscious. Can you check on your map to see if the hostile is running away?"

"Yes, I found him already. He is running upwards probably toward the roof where there might be a helicopter waiting nearby," replies Chloe.

"Thanks Chloe," Baker replied. He turned to the agents, "You! Ozzie, I want you to tend to Greg and watch over him. Dave, I want you to go the outside way toward the roof, I will meet you at the top. GO!"

Dave and Baker both leave the classroom. Dave leaves the building and takes the long latter to the roof. Baker goes up the stairs toward the second level and turns the corner…and hears bullets whizzing past his head and he shoots back. The shooting stops and he hears a door close. Baker stealthily moves toward the door and opens it. The stairs lead to the roof. He went up and opened the door and heard shots rang out. He ran toward the sound and saw the gunman killed the agent that was coming up the roof.

"PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD NOW! PUT THE GUN DOWN SLOWLY!" Yelled Baker.

"Yow, turn down the volume of your comm. Baker," replied Chloe, "Your not listening to music here—."

"Not now Chloe!" Baker screams as the shooter puts his gun down and reveals another gun he had. Baker shoots the guy in the arm and the knee and the shooter falls down.

"I have another agent down and the suspect apprehended…wait, I hear something…it's a helicopter!" Baker said.

"Well I did tell you he might be waiting for one," replied Chloe.

"Chloe…" said Baker as he was bringing the suspect and himself behind the corner. The helicopter waited there as if it was waiting for someone then took off. "Chloe, the helicopter went away. I am bringing the suspect to medical and interrogation and Greg to medical too and then to help you with the code."

"I copy, Baker," replied Chloe.

------------------------------------------------------  
**Terrorist Compound-4:28:32pm**  
------------------------------------------------------

Jack was sitting up and looking for anything that could help him escape. He also remembered the building he was in. He knew how to get out of here. He had a plan.

Jack stood up and started to walk toward the door and yelled, "MY HEART!" and fell down and started to shake. The guard saw this and was concerned. He opened the door and we to Jack and bent down. Suddenly Jacks legs went between the henchman's head and snapped his neck and fell dead. "Apparently he didn't read my file," Jack muttered to himself. Jack grabbed the henchman's machine gun and ran off.

------------------------------------------------  
**President's House, LA-4:40:44pm**  
------------------------------------------------

"Mr. President," Mike said, "The public is getting worried about the computer crisis. You need to make a statement soon."

"I will Mike, my speechwriter is making something up," replied Muster, "It will be ready next hour, it will my best speech ever!"

"Nothing can top President Palmer's speeches…" muttered Mike.

"What was that Mike?" Asked the president.

"Uh, I said I'm going to go pop some peaches sir," replied Mike.

-----------------------------------------------  
**CTU-4:47:45pm**  
-----------------------------------------------

Audrey ran up to Bill and said, "Bill! I think Jack is getting away."  
"And how do you know this?" asked Bill.  
"This" Audrey holds up a gameboy.  
"Uh, that is a gameboy Audrey. Why are you playing games here?"  
Audrey looks at the gameboy and says, "Oops, wrong one. I have to give that back to House soon…oh, here it is. The 'JackTracker.' It shows that he is on the move!"  
"Hm…so it does. Jack might escape without Curtis' help who is driving slowly. I guess we will see what happens next."

--------------------------------------------  
**Some road-Curtis' Car-4:57:45pm**  
--------------------------------------------

Curtis and his team are driving. He makes a turn and makes a U-turn. He stops the car. Inside, he looks at the PDA and frowns.  
"Are we lost?" an Agent asks.  
"No, no, the directions said we should take a U-turn, we should be there in 40 minutes," Curtis replied.  
Curtis and his team drive off unknown to them that the compound is 10 minutes the other way.

------------------------------------------  
**Heller Camp-4:58:15pm**  
------------------------------------------

An agent asks, "Do you have any 2's?"  
"Go Fish," Heller replied.

--------------------------------------------  
**Some road-Bakers' Car-4:58:45pm**  
---------------------------------------------

Baker is driving to CTU while the other agent, the suspect, and Greg are riding in the back. The suspect is unconscious and Greg is conscious.

The agent says to Greg, "Don't worry, the CTU clinic isn't dangerous at all, you will be fine there."

------------------------------------------  
**Terrorist Compound-4:59:25pm**  
------------------------------------------

Jack runs around the corner and he sees three terrorists huddling around a computer. Jack stops and the terrorists don't see him. Jack sneaks past the terrorists and half runs and half sneaks toward the exit of the compound.

----------------------------------------------  
**4:59:57, 4:59:58, 4:59:59, 5:00:00**  
----------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**(Ch. 4)**

----------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Following Takes Place Between 5pm and 6pm  
**----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Terrorist Compound-5pm**  
----------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Bauer was sneaking around in the terrorist compound. The terrorists didn't read his file, they were about to pay the price. He heard someone coming and hid behind some boxes. The guy walked up besides the boxes and Jack jumps up and punches the guy in the face, knocking him out cold.

Jack picks up the gun the terrorist dropped and put a silencer on it. Jack went back to the terrorists on the computers were and shot the three people without making a sound. Jack walks up to the computers and sat down at one. 'Let's see what they are planning,' Jack thought. Jack found a USB stick on one of the terrorists and put it in his pocket. Jack found out what they are planning: the terrorists were planning to steal all the government information by stealing everyone else's power from the computers to give more power to their computers. 'We have to find the place they are doing this, or we are all in trouble.'

"Time to go," Jack muttered and left the computers. He sneaked around the corner armed and saw nobody there, he went on.

---------------------------------------------  
**Terrorist Compound Main Room  
**---------------------------------------------

"We have a problem," Doc said. "Bauer has escaped and killed 5 of our men. He is heading his way out of the compound."

"The go after him," Jeb replied, "and take your best men with you, I will go to our next compound and wait there." He leaves.

"All right men, lets go!" rallied Doc. "Shoot to kill."

--------------------------------  
**Back to Jack  
**--------------------------------

'_So far so good_,' Jack thought. Then—"Jack Bauer, we know you are here, you cannot escape," the intercom said. 'I thought too soon,' Jack thought.

Jack turned the corner and heard gunshots. He hurried behind some boxes. He trained his ear to hear where the gunshots were coming from and went up and fired his own gun. He heard the death yell and he went ahead. He turned the corner and fired his gun twice and two men fell dead. Jack saw the door to go outside and went out.

Suddenly people were shooting at him and he dove behind a car that was still there. Jack had unlimited ammo and guns from the terrorists he killed. He took out the machine gun and leapt up and did a sweep. He killed all the terrorists that were 100 ft. ahead of him on top of the building and on the ground.

Jack ran out from behind a car and went to a wall, he turned around and shot 3 people on the roof of the building he just left and went on. He hid behind some debris and saw 10 terrorists, 5 on his left and 5 on his right, waiting for him to come out. Jack then noticed what was by the terrorists and took out two small guns, one for each hand.

He leapt up and shot 4 times and two explosions rang out. Jack had shot two oil drums and made a big explosion. He went over to the groups of terrorists to check if they were dead. The ones closest to the barrels had died instantly. The ones in the back were stirring alittle. He quickly shot them. He stealthly went to the exit and, looking around for anymore threats, left the compound.

-------------------------------------------  
**President Camp-LA-5:30:12pm  
**-------------------------------------------

"And now here is President Luke Muster," said the speech promoter.

"Hello citizens of the United States," the president begins his speech, "As you know, we have a problem with our computers. We are looking to fix the problem. As of right now, we have our best people fixing the problem. We hope to have you all up and running in a few hours. We do not know that this a terrorist threat, yet. But we are taking precautions if it is a threat, we will protect you. Do not worry, the sky is not falling. Again, we will have the problem fixed. Thank you." The president leaves and goes to Mike. "How was that Mike?"

"It was a good speech," Mike replied, "it looks like you stole some words from some of President Palmers' speeches."

"I did not!" the president replied, "They were my own words!"

"Whatever you say, Mr. President"

---------------------------------------------  
**Some road-Curtis-5:45:02pm**  
---------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" An agent asked.  
Curtis replied, "For the last time—."  
"YES! We are there!" An agent said, "And look! There is Jack Bauer right there. He escaped all by himself!"  
Curtis gets out and goes to Jack. "Where were you Curtis? Did you get lost again?" Jack asked.

"It was not my fault; Audrey's PDA gave the wrong directions. Should we bomb this place Jack?"

"Yes. Bomb it. I have all the information in my head."

Curtis saw a glare from the sun in the corner of his eye and said, "All right, marines, bomb this place, Jack lets leave now--." Suddenly he raises his gun, turns around and shoots the sniper. "Now let's go."

-------------------------------------------  
**CTU Medical-5:57:30pm**  
-------------------------------------------

"All right, you are ready to go back to the floor," a doctor said. He turns to the terrorist, "and you will go to interrogation," the agents take him away. Greg goes to the floor and goes to find Chloe.

-------------------------------------------  
**Heller Camp-5:58:28pm  
**-------------------------------------------

"What are you thinking, Mr. Secretary?" An agent asks.  
"That," Heller began, "was the worst speech ever; Palmer made better speeches than that!"

--------------------------------------------------------  
**New terrorists Compound-Jebs room-5:59:30  
**---------------------------------------------------------

Jeb was looking at the video of his first compound getting blown up by the marines. '_This is not good_,' Jeb thought, '_my men didn't do their job_.'

He turned to his terrorist group and said, "Time for phase two of the plan."

---------------------------------------------------------  
**5:59:57, 5:59:58, 5:59:59, 6:00:00**  
---------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**(Ch. 5)**

----------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Following Takes Place Between 6pm and 7pm**  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Terrorist Compound Two-6pm**  
----------------------------------------------------------------

The halls of the building the terrorists were in were quiet. The only sound they heard was the small feet of rats running around the building. The building was the Hallmark building and it has been deserted for 10 years. It was located in the heart of downtown Los Angeles in a terrorists funded (not know to the government) building.

The terrorists were gathered in the main room of the building, planning, and some of them were doing training combat. One of the terrorists spoke up: "What is Phase two of the plan again?" he asked.

"You all have short memories," Jeb snorted, then smiled. "The plan is to take over the Star Wars universe with our Death Star."

All the terrorists laughed, then the terrorist who went by the name "A24/7" spoke up and muttered, "May the Force be With You!" He then put in, "what is the plan, no joking mate."

Jeb frowned, '_I thought I told everyone_,' he thought to himself. He answered his fellow terrorist, "What I said is true, from a certain point of view. We have a "Death Star" and we plan to use it against Los Angeles. Any more questions?"

"A24/7" spoke up again, "I have another one. Why do all the terrorists attack Los Angeles? What is so special about it?"

"Glad you asked!" Jeb said. "The terrorist who was behind all the attacks on Los Angeles told my boss and he told me. He said, 'The people of Los Angeles think of themselves as better than everyone else, so destroying Los Angeles will make everyone's problems go away. The terrorists will then take over Los Angeles, rebuild it to the terrorists' likings and use it as a capital base for terrorism. After we have Los Angeles as a base, we go after the other cities, Washington D.C. being the last.' He also said if we were rid of Jack Bauer, we would have captured LA years ago. Which brings me to phase two of the plan."

"Well, what is it," a terrorist asked.

Jeb replied, "I will tell you the plan right now. It comes in two parts. Part one: we get the Government information we need. Part two: We attack what Jack Bauer loves the most…"

----------------------------------------  
**CTU-5:20:39pm**  
----------------------------------------

Jack Bauer, Curtis Manning, and the team of agents walked through CTU. The CTU personal looked at Jack as if he were a ghost. After Jack was captured by the Chinese, most of the personal thought he was dead. Jack didn't come back to CTU after he was rescued, he laid low for awhile.

Jack then saw Audrey coming toward him. Jack was still surprised that Audrey still loved him and still wanted to be with him after they all went through. 'She looks very beautiful,' Jack thought. Audrey came up to Jack and kissed him for awhile.

While Jack and Audrey were kissing, Curtis walked into the Situation Room where Bill, Chloe, and Greg were all in there. "Do we have any progress," Curtis asked.

"Yes," Chloe answered, "We have a partial location. The location the bug is coming from is near Sydney Australia. It also talks about stealing something but I don't know what."

"They are stealing the United States computer power to use as their own power to steal Government information," Jack said as he and Audrey walked in.

"That was the longest kiss ever! It took like two minutes. I wish someone would kiss me like that!" Rambled Greg.

"Greg, shut up," replied Chloe, "I'll have my ex-husband Morris hook you up with someone, he is good at that," she put in as everyone tried not to laugh.

"Do you know how to stop them Jack?" Asked Bill.

"Well, I have a USB card a terrorist had, maybe it will help," replied Jack. He gave the card to Chloe and she went to work right on it. "I am going to interrogate the prisoner Baker brought in," Jack said and left.

Bill walked up to Curtis, "Now, about your driving…"

----------------------------------------------------------  
**CTU-Interrogation/Holding Room-5:31:28pm  
**----------------------------------------------------------

The terrorist sat strapped into a chair as he just looked at Baker as he tried to interrogate him. "I will not say anything," he stated. Baker walked out of the room and into the room behind the mirrored glass window. "Bring in Agent Burke," Baker told an agent.

Just as Agent Burke walked in, Jack Bauer walked in behind him. "I guess you don't need me now," Burke said when he saw Jack.

"Hold on Burke, you still might be useful," Jack replied, "Baker; did you get anything useful out of the terrorist?"

"Only his name," Baker said, "He said his name was Kyle Farrell. We are—."

"Wait!" Jack interrupted, "Did you just say 'Kyle Farrell?' This is Jamey Farrell's son. Did he say anything else?"

"Nothing. I was just about to bring Burke in to interrogate him when you came in."

"Great," Jack said, "Try to get Jamey Farrell's mom here, I have an idea. I'm going in now." Jack punches numbers into the keypad and walks in.

Jack stared at Kyle and Kyle stared back. Jack lookes Kyle in the eyes for a few minutes and sees Kyle look nervous and then look away.

Jack then spoke after another minute went by, "Why did you follow the footsteps of your mother, Kyle? She was a traitor."

Kyle shrunk, "How did you know my mother? I have no idea what she did."

"Your mother used to work with us here, she was working undercover with the terrorists to try to assassinate David Palmer and to kill my wife and daughter. She got caught--."

"—and she committed suicide," Kyle finished.

"No. She didn't commit suicide. Another mole in CTU, Nina Myers, killed her. She killed her to cover up anything that was connected to her." Jack was thinking in the past and said, "Nina Myers is dead, so you won't get revenge. I killed her in the room where she killed my wife. Enough playing around Kyle, tell me what these terrorists are planning!"

"…I…no…I won't tell you anything," Kyle stammered.

"You will tell me! WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR!? WHO ARE YOU WORKING WITH!?" Jack yelled.

Kyle said, "..n..no"

Jack threw the table away and got into Kyle's face and said, "TELL…ME…NOW! We are bringing your grandma, Erica Vasquez in here to talk to you. You don't know what I will do to get the information out of you."

"I..I..don't believe you!" Kyle stammered.

Jack left the room and closed the door behind him. "Burke, go in there and try to get the information out of him," Jack said.

As Jack left to go back to the Situation Room; Burke disappeared through the door and the screams began.

------------------------------------------  
**CTU-Situation Room-5:55:55pm**  
------------------------------------------

"YES! I have got it!" yelled Chloe. "I know where they are using their computer draining power machines!"

"Well where is it Chloe? I'll dispatch a team immediately," Bill said.

"I have bad news…it is in Australia. A place called Howley, Australia just 10 miles north of Sydney Australia."

"That's not a problem, I'll get on the phone with the Australian President and talk to him about it and see what I can do," Bill replied and left to go up to his office.

Jack came into the situation room and Audrey noticed he looked angry. "What is it Jack, you didn't get the information out of him?"

"No I didn't," Jack replied, "The guy in there is Kyle Farrell, Jamey Farrell's son, whom I told you before was a mole here at CTU a long time ago. He is not talking."

Audrey sees a woman being ushered through CTU, "Uh…Jack. That is Mrs. Vasquez, Kyle's grandma. What are you planning to do?"

Jack looked at Audrey and said, "Anything I can do to get the information out of Kyle."

-----------------------------------------------  
**5:59:57, 5:59:58, 5:59:59, 6:00:00  
**-----------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**(Ch. 6)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Following Takes Place Between 7pm and 8pm**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**CTU-7pm  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Vasquez was being escorted to the situation room. 'This place has changed a lot,' she thought, 'maybe those two agents are still working here.' She reached the situation room and asked, "What am I doing here??"

Jack looked up at her and turned away. Audrey decided to answer. "Mrs. Vasquez, we have your grandson here at CTU--."

"What do you mean here? Is he hurt?" She asked.

"Well, yes and no. Mrs. Vasquez, your son shot a gun at our agents, killed two and injured two. We have him here being interrogated," Audrey replied.

"What do you mean interrogated? Are you sure it was Kyle who did the shooting, do you have any witnesses?" Mrs. Vasquez asked.

"Yes, he did the shooting," replied Greg, "here is the wound to prove it." He shows her the gunshot wound he got. "And I'm not an agent either; I'm just a computer nerd doing homework at my school."

"Enough Greg," interrupted Jack, "Kyle is being interrogated Mrs. Vasquez. He will not tell us why he did the shooting or who he was working for. I'm afraid he is following the path of Jamey before she died," he then added to himself, 'hopefully there is no mole in here this time.'

Mrs. Vasquez seemed to think about it, and then said, "I'll help you. But I want to ask you where those two agents are who brought me in last time. Maybe they can help. Uh…their names were agent Myers and uh, Agent Almedia."

Jack suddenly looked sad. He answered, "Both are dead. Agent Myers was the one who killed Jamey, her death was made to look like a suicide but it was Nina who killed Jamey. Nina then killed my wife. A few years later, I killed Nina. Agent Almedia was killed because he was going to kill the one who killed his wife. I held him in my arms when he died…" Jack broke off.

Mrs. Vasquez replied, "I had no idea that happened. OK, I will help you. Tell me what you want me to do."

--------------------------------------  
**Buchanan's' Office-7:18:45  
**--------------------------------------

"Thank you for getting back to me so soon, President Cerasini," Bill said to the Australian President.

"Your welcome, you are lucky that I have a lot of time on my hands right now mate," replied Cerasini, "What do you need right now Bill?"

"As you know by now, a terrorist attack brought all our computer power to very low. We have found out that that they are draining our power to get more power for their computers to steal government information," Bill said.

"That is bad news," the president said, "what do you need us to do?"

"Well," Bill continued, "We have found the location of the place they are draining the power of our computers. We have found out that they are using a small compound in a place called Howley, Australia, just 10 miles north of Sydney. What we need you to do is to have your military bomb the place so the terrorists can stop draining power to our computers."

"Hmm," the president thought, "I will have to think about this. I will have the answer within the hour."

"Thank you, Mr. President," Bill said and hung up.

---------------------------------------  
**Hallmark Building-7:30:12pm**  
---------------------------------------

The building the terrorists were using was quiet. Everyone was resting, sleeping, or training. Some were monitoring the computers about the government information. One of them stood up and went to Jeb.

"Yes, what is it?" Jeb asked.

"We finally got some government information! We have the route of a weapon that we need.

"Well, where is it?" Jeb replied.

"The route comes, luckily, right past the Hallmark Building. The truck is disguised as a FedEx truck. What are we going to do now?"

Jeb replied, "We are going to set up an ambush site and steal the weapon and we are going to use it."

-----------------------------------------------  
**CTU Interrogation Room-7:38:24pm  
**-----------------------------------------------

Jack Bauer was in the computer part of the interrogation room and was looking through the glass at Kyle. Kyle looked to be in pain but Agent Burke said he did not say anything. He told Burke to put another chair next to Kyle. Jack looked at Mrs. Vasquez and asked, "Are you ready?"

She replied slowly, "Yes."

"All right," Jack said and went in. Jack looked at Kyle and Kyle looked back with strength. "Are you ready to tell me everything I want to know?" Jack asked.

"Never," Kyle replied.

Jack calls to Burke, "Bring her in."

The door opens and Burke escorts Mrs. Vasquez into the room and to the other chair. As she is walking, Mrs. Vasquez says, "Don't let him do this Kyle! Tell him what he wants to know!" Burke sets Mrs. Vasquez into the chair and sets her up with the interrogation medicine tubes.

"What are you doing!?" Kyle screams, "Let her go! She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"If you don't tell me anything useful in the next 2 minutes, I will inject her with the stuff we are injecting you with right now! Now I will leave and give you time to think about it." Jack leaves through the door.

Jack looks through the glass and watched the two talk for a minute, both of them were starting to cry. Then Burke asks, "Do you think he will talk?"

"No I don't, but you know what to do if he doesn't talk," Jack replied.

Jack went back through the door. "Are you ready to tell me what I want to know," he asked Kyle.

"I will tell you nothing, but leave my grandma out of this!" Replied Kyle.

"I will, if you tell me what I want to know RIGHT NOW! TELL ME NOW OR MRS. VASQUEZ IS GOING TO GET INJECTED WITH THE INTERROGATION JUICE!" Jack yelled.

"N-no, I won't believe you will do that," stammered Kyle.

Jack lifted an eyebrow, "Really?" He looked toward the back room, "Agent Burke, come in here now!" He sees Agent Burke come in the room and said, "You know what to do." Jack left the room.

Jack watched Agent Burke through the glass. He watched him cross to Mrs. Vasquez and start putting the interrogation juice in her. Then Mrs. Vasquez started to scream. "STOP!" Yelled Kyle.

---------------------------------  
**Bill's Office-7:52:02pm**  
---------------------------------

Chloe raced toward Bill's office. When she reached him she said, "The bombing of the terrorists' compound has started in Australia. You can watch it on the satellite video. I will go back down and call you if the computers are working again."

"Thanks Chloe," Bill replied. He turned on the satellite video and waited. He saw five jets wiz by and there were suddenly five separate explosions and the building collapsed on itself, fires appearing all over. The phone rang and Bill answered it, "Bill, this is Chloe. The progress is slow but the computers are getting back to full power."

"Thanks Chloe," Bill said and hung up. He picked up the phone to thank the Australian President.

----------------------------------------  
**Interrogation Room-7:59:04pm**  
----------------------------------------

The screaming continued. Jack walked back inside the room and said to Kyle, "If you don't want to see her suffer more, TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW RIGHT NOW!"

"You can't do this, this is illegal!" Kyle moaned.

"STOP STALLING," Jack screamed, "TELL ME NOW--!"

"What happened to my grandma?" Kyle asked.

Jack looked over and saw that Mrs. Vasquez had collapsed on the table. He crossed over to her and checked her pulse.

He looked over at Kyle and said, "She's dead."

-----------------------------------------------------  
**7:59:57, 7:59:58, 7:59:59, 8:00:00  
**-----------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**(Ch. 7)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Following Takes Place Between 8pm and 9pm**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Hallmark Building-8pm**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

The room the terrorists were in became silent as they were about to get more information about where a devastating weapon was going to be. The numbers came up with a latitude location, but before it gave up the longitude and time locations, the screen went blank.

Jeb was one of the terrorists who were looking on. "What happened," he asked.

"I don't know," the terrorist who was monitoring the computer said.

Jebs' cell phone rang and he answered it immediately. "Yes, what is it," he snapped.

"This is 'Mover' over in Sydney," a voice said, "We have a problem. CTU must have found out where the location was where we were draining the power and had the Australian military bomb the place. This is 'Mover', out!"

"Dm it," Jeb swore. He turned to his people, "they have found our location in Australia and destroyed it but we will continue our plans. Within the hour, we will capture a weapon that will drive by here and use it, after we recalibrate it. Some of you will be working on that part. The rest of you will be working on getting the location of the other weapon. Get to work."

---------------------------------------  
**Presidents House-8:15:43pm**  
---------------------------------------

"My fellow Americans," President Muster began, "this will be the shortest speech ever. I have received word that the place where the terrorists were operating to drain power to our computers was destroyed. All of our computers should be back to normal now, if not, contact your local power company. We are still looking for the people responsible. Thank you and good night."

The president walked off the stage and went up to Mike, "That was a fine speech, wasn't it Mike."

"It was good," Mike said, "but enough of that. We have something else to deal with, let's go."

--------------------------------------------  
**A plane over the Pacific-8:24:32pm  
**----------------------------------------------

A private plane is traveling across the Pacific. Scott, the number two terrorist of the operation, was resting when one of his henchman wakes him up and hands him a phone and says, "It is a person with a distorted voice."

Scott immediately reached out and grabbed the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Have you heard what happened," the voice asks.

Scott looked confused and said "no."

"CTU found the location of our compound in Australia and blew it up. I heard Jeb only got 1 piece of information of where a weapon may be and half a piece of information about another weapon."

"What do you want me to do," Scott asked.

"Take care of the problem," the voice replied.

--------------------------------------------  
**CTU-Interrogation Room-8:28:12  
**--------------------------------------------

Jack was in the computer part of the interrogation room looking at Kyle in the other room. Kyle was crying, his hands over his eyes.

Jack looked at Burke and said, "We have given him enough time to think, let's go in." Jack and Burke both went in and Jack said to Kyle, "Are you ready to tell me what I need to know?"

After Kyle didn't answer, Jack said, "If you don't tell me what is going to happen, I will bring the rest of your family members in and do what I did to your grandma!"

"NO," Kyle screamed and started to cry again.

Jack waited a few moments and said to Burke, "Go and bring his family here to CTU."

As Burke was about to open the door, Kyle said, "Wait! I'll tell you! I only wanted money in this, not death."

Jack interrupted him, "that is what your mom wanted, money. She got death too. Now tell me what I want to know!"

"All right," Kyle began and sniffed, "I heard the terrorists talking. I don't know the whole thing. The terrorists are trying to destroy Los Angeles and they are going to bomb it. They said they didn't have one yet, but they wanted to steal one. That's all I know!"

"I doubt that is all you know," Jack scoffed and began to dial in Bill's number. When Bill answered Jack said, "The terrorists are trying to destroy Los Angeles--."

"Can't they think of anything new to destroy," wondered Bill.

"—and they are trying to steal a bomb. We have to locate anyone moving any weapons and get the weapons to a safe area before the terrorists steal something." Jack hangs up and tells Burke to move Kyle to a holding room and leaves.

-------------------------------------  
**Situation Room-8:40:11pm**  
-------------------------------------

Bill came down from his office and into the situation room and told everyone, "The terrorists want to destroy Los Angeles and want to steal a bomb. We got this information from Kyle."

"Shouldn't we be operation outside of LA then," asked Greg.

Chloe interrupted Greg, "Mr. Buchanan, we picked up some chatter. In it says, 'Hallmark, FedEx, Australia.' Either there is a Hallmark presentation for FedEx in Australia or this is where the terrorists' hideout is. We also have this information: one of our military weapons is being transported in a FedEx truck and is going to pass the "Hallmark" building around 9:00."

"Well then," Bill began, "let's get a team together and stop this terrorist attack!"

-------------------------------------------------  
**Hallmark Building Outside-8:46:18pm  
**-------------------------------------------------

One of the terrorists was sitting on a bench. He was being a lookout for when the FedEx truck came down the street. He hoped this went smoothly and that no civilians will see it all. He was also listening to the radio to see if there were any changes in the schedule. This was a 15 minute operation, maybe less, it had to happen smoothly.

He saw the FedEx truck two blocks down and spoke into his two-way, "delivery." That was the call sign for when he saw the truck coming. When the truck was a block away from the Hallmark Building, he heard the radio say, "Terrorist attack, Hallmark."

The terrorist immediately spoke in the two-way and said, "Sniper, take out the tires and person." As the truck was turning around, a shot hit the guy inside the van, killing him instantly and then the sniper took out the tires and the van screeched to a halt.

The terrorist walked up to the back of the van, opened the doors, shot the people that were hiding and, as three other terrorists arrived, carried a case inside. One terrorist started to push the truck into a garage.

Inside the hallmark building, Jeb was told the news. He smiled and said, "At least one thing went right."

He turned to his fellow terrorists and said, "We have what we need and will begin the destruction of Los Angeles immediately."

------------------------------------------------  
**8:59:57, 8:59:58, 8:59:59, 9:00:00  
**------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**(Ch. 8)**

------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Following Takes Place Between 9pm and 10pm**  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
**CTU-9pm**  
------------------------------------------------------------------

CTU was abuzz with people. The Comm. People were running to their stations, the tactical people were getting ready. At the Agent prepping area, Jack, Curtis, Baker, and 40 other agents were getting ready.

At her station, Chloe was listening to military reports when she heard the bad news. She called up to Bill's Office. "Mr. Buchanan! There is a problem. The FedEx truck with the weapon on it was ambushed; in the truck was a nuclear weapon. This all happened in the last 15 minutes near the Hallmark Building."

"All right, Chloe. Thanks," Bill replied. He called down to the Agent prepping area and said, "Agents, I hope you are ready because we have to move fast. A nuclear weapon has been stolen. We have to get it back before the terrorists detonate it. The terrorists' hideout is in the Hallmark Building, near the edge of the city. Go now," Bill hung up and proceeded to call the President.

At the Agent area, the Agents were splitting into teams, with Jack, Curtis, and Baker as captains. "All right," Jack said, "let's go! It takes about 15-20 minutes to get there. I want someone from Curtis' team to drive instead of him. Let's go!" They all leave.

Jack saw Audrey while he was running through the halls. He stopped and gave her a long kiss. "I'll be right back," Jack smiled. "I want you to do something for me."

"Anything," Audrey replied.

Jack began to explain, "I want you to…"

Back at Chloe's station, she was working hard to maintain all the order. She was realigning the satellites, checking if the audio is working. Greg came up to her and asked, "Is there anything I could do to help?"

"No," Chloe replied, "this is all government business and you need lots of training. You have none. Why don't you just go home now, we will call you if we need any help."

Greg looked sad, then said, "Oh, ok." He then left.

"I hope I didn't hurt his feelings," Chloe muttered.

-----------------------------------------  
**Hallmark Building-9:13:01pm  
**-----------------------------------------

Jeb heard his cell phone ring and he answered it. "Report," said the distorted voice.

"We have obtained a nuclear bomb," Jeb replied.

"And when will it be ready to use?"

"I have estimated that it will be ready to use in about 15-20 minutes"

"Good," the voice replied, "You might run into some resistance. I have heard reports that CTU is bringing agents here."

"No worries mate," Jeb replied confidently. "We will kill them all. There will be no mistakes."

"I hope there will be no mistakes, or there will be major problems," the voice hung up.

Jeb gulped worriedly. He walked where his people were recalibrating the bomb. "Any problems," Jeb asked.

"Nope, no problems," a terrorist replied, "We are almost done recalibrating the bombs power to the satellite in space."

"Good," Jeb replied, "Call me when you are done. Hurry, CTU will be here soon."

-------------------------------------  
**CTU-Holding-9:20:21pm  
**-------------------------------------

Holding was quiet except for the weeping from Kyle Farrell. The room was dark; it smelled of stale death vomit. Kyle wondered how long he was going to stay here, he just wanted to disappear. Suddenly the door open and Audrey stepped through the room. "How long am I going to stay in here? What is that smell in here," Kyle asked. Audrey continued walking toward his table and stopped to smell the smell.

Audrey answered, "Two of our agents died here last year when CTU was attacked by terrorists; they used Nerve Gas to kill everyone. I guess they still haven't gotten the smell out of this room. The answer to your second question is we are going to release you in a couple of hours to our Division offices."

"What will happen to me then," Kyle asked, "Why are you here?"

"I will not know what will happen to you at Division," Audrey answered honestly, "I am here because Jack asked me to come here, he wanted to tell you something but he had to leave on a mission."

"I don't want to know what he wanted to say," Kyle answered angrily.

"I'm sure you will," Audrey answered. She went to the door and opened it. A lady stepped into the room.

"Wha-how," Kyle asked confused, "I saw her collapse, get carried away in a stretcher…"

"I am very much alive Kyle," Kyle's grandma, Mrs. Vasquez answered.

"What happened? Why aren't you in pain anymore?"

"This is what Jack wanted to tell you," Audrey interrupted, "We planned this out, after looking at Mrs. Vasquez's profile; we saw that she was a very good actress. Instead of injecting her with pain liquid, we injected her with health medicine…"

"I am feeling much better than before now," Mrs. Vasquez smiled, "I feel like a new me."

"…Jack has done this method before. He pretended to kill a kid of a terrorist to give him the location of a bomb, it worked. After the bomb exploded, Jack told the terrorist that his son was still alive, but then the terrorist was killed by a sniper."

Kyle looked at Audrey and asked, "Would the terrorists name happen to be Syed Ali?"

Audrey looked shocked, "How did you know…" Audrey started, then her phone rang and she answered it, "Audrey," she answered.

"We need you on the floor, we are about to reach the location of the bomb," Chloe said.

"All right, thanks," Audrey answered. She looked back at Kyle. Both Mrs. Vasquez and Kyle were hugging and talking together. 'We'll get back to the question later,' she thought to herself. She left the room leaving a guard at the door.

---------------------------------------  
**Hallmark Building-9:30:21pm**  
---------------------------------------

The main room of the building was abuzz with people moving in and out. Terrorists ready to defend what they were trying to do. Amidst the buzz, a voice was heard: "We are done! It is ready!"

Jeb ran up to his men and said, "Is it ready to target anything yet?" After he hears a 'yes' Jeb says, "Let's begin. We will show them why we call it the 'Death Star.'"

A terrorist types a few keys into the computer and the screen is of the city of Los Angeles, he types again and the camera shrinks to the North-eastern side of Los Angeles. He clicks his pointer on the map and drags a box around 8 of the 20 buildings. "Target set," he said. He presses the enter key. Up in space, the hijacked satellite is pointed toward Los Angeles' North-eastern side.

A small amount of nuclear energy shoots out of the satellite and hits the middle of the eight buildings. The destruction was huge; it carried the power of a small nuclear bomb. It destroyed the ones closest to impact and leveled the ones farther out. The buildings outside of the target area had minor damage to them. The terrorists readied themselves for the next blast when someone said, "CTU is here!"

"Fighting people to their stations," Jeb shouted, "You, computer people, keep blowing up buildings."

------------------------  
**CTU-9:38:23pm  
**------------------------

Bill, Chloe, and Audrey were in the Situation Room where they were waiting to speak with the President. Suddenly he appeared on the screen. "This is the President along with Mike Novick. What is the Situation?"

"We have agents on the ground at the Hallmark Building, "Bill began, "As you may or may not have heard, the terrorists have stolen a nuclear bomb and they are using it right now. They are using the power from the nuclear bomb, by using the satellite from space, to destroy pieces of the city. We have Chloe working on bringing back our satellite from the terrorists before more destruction can come." Someone came in and whispered into Bill's ear and left, "I have just received word that the entire north-eastern side of Los Angeles has been completely destroyed, everyone dead."

"What do you want us to do," the President asked nervously.

"We want you to hide in your indestructible bunker and do nothing, we will take care of everything up here," Bill replied.

"Gee, thanks," the President replied sarcastically, "how will you protect everyone if CTU will be destroyed?"

"We will hope it will never come to that, but if it happens, there are other agencies to run the cities. We will contact you later, Mr. President," Bill hangs up and turns to Chloe, "Chloe, do you have any progress for stopping the bomb threat?"

"I might," she replied, "the only way to stop this threat is to blow up the satellite. It will take awhile to do it though."

"That is not good news," Bill said, "Do what you half to do. How long will it take?"

"It will take around 15-20 minutes to get through all the anti-hacking stuff. I will get on it immediately."

------------------------------------  
**Hallmark Battle-9:45:21pm  
**------------------------------------

It was a hide and seek battle at the Hallmark Building and the terrorists had the element of surprise. But after CTU got the schematics of the building and the location of the terrorists, it became target practice. CTU deducted that the nuclear bomb was on the twenty-fifth floor of the thirty floor building. They also found out that the terrorists disabled the elevators so the agents would have to climb twenty-five floors of building and through terrorists.

Jacks group was running up the stairs to the tenth floor when suddenly they were ambushed by a group of 15 terrorists. The shooting started immediately. Five terrorists went down, bullets through their heads, but also five of Jacks agents went down, leaving him with six agents left. The terrorists had the upper hand and they knew it. They started to advance toward the group. But before they could get any shoots out, they suddenly fell dead, bullets riddled through their bodies.

Jack looked up from behind his hiding place and saw Curtis' group come up from behind the terrorists and waved. "Thanks for saving us," Jack said. "No problem," Curtis replied. Then Curtis' and Jacks group joined up and they went on.

Baker wasn't so lucky. By the time he reached Jack and Curtis' group, he was the only one left. They all went up together, getting ready to take back the nuclear bomb.

---------------------------------------------  
**Hallmark Terrorist Center-9:55:12**  
---------------------------------------------

The only people in the Center room were Jeb and ten other terrorists. They had destroyed the entire north side of the city. One person was monitoring CTU as they came closer. 'They would never get to us,' Jeb thought, 'We have our own escape route.'

Another person was monitoring the satellite to see if there were any problems. He found one. "Jeb," he shouted, "the satellite is on a program now to self destruct! What should we do?"

"Rewrite the power of the nuclear bomb from the satellite back to the bomb. Now!"

The terrorist started bringing back power of the bomb and soon he had all the power back into the bomb. The bomb was now the most powerful weapon in Los Angeles again. "Let's go," Jeb said.

As Jeb and the terrorists, carrying the bomb with them, escaped through a secret corridor, an explosion from the satellite filled the night sky.

-----------------------------------------------------  
**9:59:57, 9:59:58, 9:59:59, 10:00:00**  
-----------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

**(Ch 9)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Following Takes Place Between 10pm and 11pm**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Close to Ground Zero-10pm**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the destruction zone, looting had begun and nobody was doing anything to stop it because the authorities couldn't be notified. The owners of their stores were trying to defend themselves. Whoever came close to them, they shot. Ron, an owner of a sporting goods store, near the edge of the disaster area, had he and his employees at each exit of his store, and they all had guns.

"Shoot to kill!" Ron told everyone, "But if you see that they are in Federal uniform, do not shoot them, let them pass."

Ron heard someone comming and told everyone to get to their stations. When he got to his window, he looked out and saw two people talking and they both had guns.

Ron heard snippets of conversation, "...when Jeb captures someone in the Bauer family-friend list he told us about, he will have the leverage he needs. Now, our assignments are to clear out the area of civilians to build our base and then help place bombs over the ten most popular places in LA--" he stopped there because he and his friend got shot in the head by Ron. 'This information is most important to get to the authoriteies,' Ron thought.

--------------------------------------------------  
**Presidental Retreat-10:09:21pm  
**--------------------------------------------------

Everyone at the retreat was working tireleslsy to try and figure out what to do about the terrorist attack. The President was watching the News. "This is Jed Izez of LAX News reporting from a few miles from the destruction zone. We have seen widespread looting here and just a few minutes ago we have seen police and paramedics enter the area. We have heard shots fired but we do not know who is hurt. Officals are asking the residents of Los Angels to evacuate to other cities far away..." The reporter kept going as Mike came up to the President.

"Whats up Mike?" The President asked.

"Secret Service will be comming soon to escort you back to Washington where we can serve our country best there," Mike frowned, "is there something wrong Mr. President?"

"I wasn't prepared for this today, I don't know what to do. Maybe we should call HIM back into office."

"Are you sure?" The President nodded, "Alright I'll give him a call and tell the other agencies--"

Mike was interrupted by sudden gunfire on TV. As everyone looked over, they saw the camera fall and then the reporter fall dead with a hole in his head. The shooter picked up the camera, he had a mask on, and said, "We have begun to take back our land."

---------------------------------------------------------  
**Terrorist Compound-10:15:45pm**  
---------------------------------------------------------

Jeb and his group of terrorists walked through the door of his abandoned warehouse to see that everyone else of the group was already there. 'I like that,' Jeb thought. He walked to the people on the computer and said, "Report."

The guy looked at him and said, "We have found a way to maximize casualties in the areas we are to bomb. Now how much power is left in the Nuke?"

The guy carrying the bomb said, "about 75 percent..."

"Good! This is a bit technical but...we are going to bomb the ten most popular places in LA. We are going put the power from the Nuke into 30 bombs, that is three bombs at each area and spread them out. Now, while you were using your "Death Star", we found the military moving multiple convoys of weapons and we ambushed them, we have enough."

"How do load the power into the bombs?" Jeb asked.

"Well that is easy! Just stick a USB stick into the Nuke, it will load the data by how much you want, then remove it and then stick it into the bombs. But we have a problem, we have to set the bombs manually at the site, so the person there would die too."

"A pity," Jeb said, "Get on it Nick." He turned to one of his men, "Have you chosen who to kidnap of whom Bauer loves the most?"

"Yes, Sir"

"Get the person and get the person over here now!"

--------------------------------  
**CTU-10:27:01pm  
**--------------------------------

Bill Bucannan just got off the phone with the Secretary of Defense and other agenices and prepared to do what he has never done before. He went down to the floor of CTU and said, "Everyone, listen up! I have just got off the phone with the other agencies and we have been told to evacuate to CTU San Francisco. They are making room for us there. Since it is too dangerous to travel in cars, we will use a system we have never used before. We are going to use the CTU Subway System."

"Edgar should have used that system," Chloe replied sarcastically.

Bill ignored the remark and continued, "Everyone continue to the lowest level of CTU. All department heads are to stay here until everyone else is out so we can keep working to stop these terrorists. Everyone GO NOW!"

Everyone who was not a department head got up and quietly and quickly went down to the CTUSS.  
Bill looked at the department heads and Audrey and said, "Don't worry, when everyone is safley away we will take our own CTUSS," his phone rings, "excuse me, I have to take this, get back to work."

-------------------------------------------------  
**Jack and Curtis Car-10:37:50pm  
**-------------------------------------------------

Jack and Curtis were using their computer when Jacks phone rang, "This is Bauer," he answered

A shakey voice came on, "D-dad? Where are you?"

"Kim?" Jack answered, "I am trying to stop this threat. What's wrong? Were you in LA?"

Kim answered, "N-no, I'm here with Barry in Lake Tahoe. We were relaxing when we heard the news and I wanted to call to see if you were allright"

"I'll be fine Kim, just stay where you are," Jacks phone beeps, "look, Kim, I have to go, I will call you later."

"Ok, dad," Kim hangs up.

Jack answers the other person trying to call him, "Bauer"

"Jack, it's Bill. We are evacuating everyone at CTU and other agencies. Everyone is going to CTU San Fransisco and you should too. But first, we receved a call from a guy named Ron who is inside the blast zone, he said he overheard some terrorists talking. He said he needs help first, the terrorists have pinned him inside his store and are having a shootout."

Jack replied, "tell him I will come and get him. To know that it will be me, tell him I will say the password "JB" so he doesn't shoot me."

"I will tell him Jack, here are the coordinates to the store and you can take Baker and Curtis with you, you'll need all the help you can get," Bill hangs up.

"Well, lets get moving," Jack tells Curtis.

-------------------------------------------------------  
**Ron's Sporting Goods-10:49:12pm  
**-------------------------------------------------------

The shooting had stopped for the moment, everyone was regrouping. Ron got off the phone from Bill. He gathered around his employees and said, "you all have done well so far. We have killed many terrorists, but they also have kill some of us. Do not worry, backup is comming. They will get us out of here, we will know we are safe when someone outside says the password "JB". Lets get back to our stations."

They went back to their stations and the shooting began again.

--------------------------------------------------------  
**President Camp-10:52:41pm**  
--------------------------------------------------------

Mike, the President, and his staff were all done packing when Secret Service Agent Aaron Pierce came down to greet them.

"Hello, Mike, Mr. President. We cannot delay. We have to get back to Washington immediatly, and He is waiting."

"We are ready," Mike replied.

"Then lets go," Pierce said.

-------------------------------------------------  
**Terrorist Compound-10:55:01pm  
**-------------------------------------------------

Jeb was talking to Scott on the phone when the Nick bekoned him over, "I gotta go," Jeb said and hung up.

"Well?" Jeb asked.

"It is finished, we have configured the bombs, what would you like to do now?"

Jeb started to answer but then was interrupted when one of his men brought his hostage, the one who "Jack loves the most." Jeb nods to him and the man put the hostage in the other room.

"What now?" Jeb askes, "Now we blow up Los Angeles, invade CTU and make CTU our headquarters."

-----------------------------------------------------------  
**10:59:57, 10:59:58, 10:59:59, 11:00:00**  
-----------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

**(Ch 10)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Following Takes Place Between 11pm and 12am**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Presidental Airport-11pm**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The airport that was holding Air Force Two was abuzz. Crews and Technicians were triple checking everything at the airport and on the plane making sure there were nothing that could harm the President. A Secret Service agent looked around, spoke into his wrist, and yelled, "Let the Presidental Limo through!" The Presidents limo came through the gate with his shield of Agents on Bikes. His limo screeched to a halt in front of the aircraft. Secret Service Agent Pierce got out and opend the the Presidents door and the President stepped out.

"The plane is ready for takeoff, Mr. President," Pierce said.

"Thanks Aaron," replied Muster, "Are you comming with us?"

"No, I will be taking a later flight. I'm going to make sure everything is okay at the retreat before I go..."

"But I'll be comming with you, Mr. President," inturrupted Mike, "We have enough Agents on board and a guard of smaller planes to protect us. Now let us get on board."

"Alright Mike," the President said, "See you later Aaron."

The President watched Aaron get back into the limo and drive away back to the ranch. He turned and went into the aircraft, and both he and Mike went into The Presidents office and sat down. Muster pressed the intercom and asked, "What time do we leave?"

"About 20 minutes, Mr. President," the voice replied.

"Thank you." The president and Mike sat back and started to do some work.

----------------------------------------------  
**Van Nuys Airport-11:16:21pm  
**----------------------------------------------

This airport was very chaotic. Ever since the explosions, hords of people rushed into the airport attempting to book the last planes out. It was starting to get out of hand as civilians with guns started shooting people in front of the line to get booked a flight out. When the clerk said no, the civilans held them at gunpoint until they said "yes." Security soon came and arrested anyone who had a gun and put the people in the(growing) airport jail.

Secretary Heller was walking down a full corridore with his secret service bodyguards. He and his bodyguards were wearing disguises so that nobody recognized them. Heller was wearing bullet-proof Hawaiian clothes under a hat and glasses and his bodyguard wore the same.

"...Alright, thanks," said Heller. He turned to his bodyguards and said, "tell the pilot to set a coarse to D.C."

"Yes, Sir!" He turned to speak into his armlink.

Heller dialed a number and said, "Mike! Tell Muster that I will be flying back to D.C. with you guys. But I will be flying on a different plane. Thanks Mike." He dialed Audrey's number, "Audrey! Where are you?"

Audrey start to say, "I'm still at CTU--"

"Well get out of there! You might be in danger! I am flying back to Washington right now."

"Don't worry dad, I'm be going on the CTUSS and then I'll be on a flight back to D.C. in a couple hours."

"Alright, well see you later. Be careful. Bye." Heller hung up the phone. He saw he was in front of the plane now and he got on board. "Let us take off immediatly."

"Yes, sir," a voice replied.

-------------------------------------------------  
**Terrorist Compound-11:28:00pm**  
-------------------------------------------------

The compound was being emptied. Only a few people remained with their computers and devices. Only three of the bombs were left in the compound and they were going to be used for a very special occasion. Jeb was talking on his phone. "Is everyone where they are supossed to be," he asked the agent named A24/7.

"Not yet," he replied, "I am hearing reports that some got stuck in traffic, but they will be ready at the beginning of the hour."

"Good. I will be leaving in fifteen minutes to go to CTU and clean up a bit, but I am not using one of the bombs on it. Go, now and get ready for the main event!" He hung up the phone and said, "You, take the three bombs and the hostage and bring them here," he point to the map, "don't take too long though."

Jeb got up and left while, the other terrorists packed the bombs, grabbed the hostage, and went out the door. The compound was empty now, save for the rats that came out when everything was quiet.

---------------------------------------------------  
**CTU San Francisco-11:36:45pm  
**---------------------------------------------------

Director Mike Douglas watched as the second train dropped off the LA CTU agents. He sighed, 'That is the last of them,' he thought. He walked to the balcony over the sub station and said, "Greetings agents, I am CTU SF Director Mike Douglas, you will be working on our third floor, it is currently not being used. The protocol you used at LA CTU is the same you use here. Do not disturb the other CTU agents and you will do fine. Bill Bucannan will be here shortly."

He lead them to the thrid floor, hearing some people say, "It looks just like our CTU!" and he left them there at the thrid floor. He went to his office and called Bucannan. "Bill, everyone got here safely and working, you can now come here."

"Alright, I will be there in 45 minutes," Bill replied.

They both hang up and Douglas sits back in his seat thinking, 'this day keeps getting more and more dangerous.'

------------------------------------------------------------  
**Near Ron's Sporting Goods-11:45:21pm  
**------------------------------------------------------------

Jack, Curtis, Baker, and a couple of other agents walked stealthly through the streets. They already had killed groups upon groups of terrorists and their PDA told them they were almost there. After rounding a few blocks they heard gunfire being answered by gunfire and the team new that they were close.

Jack rounded the group and said, "The terrorists at the store are on the next block and we have to do this carefully. I and two other agents will take the front enterence--"

"Why do you always get the front enterence," complained Curtis.

"--Curtis, you take the East enterence, Baker, you take the West enterence, you other agents take the back enterence. You will know when it is say when I yell, 'JB!" Go now and hurry and try not to get yourself killed!."

They each went their seperate ways. Jack went into the building next to him and ran up to the roof. He looked over the edge and could see the Store in front of him. He saw the terrorists shooting at the store and looked at the roof next to him. He saw a terrorist pointing a gun at him but before he could fire, Jack dived sideways and fired and killed the terrorist.

Jack looked at the formation of the terrorists. They had taked cover near cars and were shooting randomly into the building. Jack took out a granade and threw it. It landed with a crash inside a car. After a few moments the granade exploded, taking the cars around the exploded car and the terrorists with it.

Jack went back down to the ground level and cloesed in on the store. He heard gunfire and dived behind the wreakage of a car. He yelled out "JB!" and the firing stopped. "ARE YOU JACK BAUER?" a man yelled.

"YES, NOW LET US IN!" he yelled back. He heard the door open and he ran inside. He was escorted at gunpoint toward the center of the store. He then saw the employess bringing in his agents too, "everyone get some action?" Jack asked them.

Everyone replied yes except for Curtis who said that nobody was at his end.

Jack turned to the owner and said, "We are from CTU, we got you out of the fight, now can you tell us what is going on?"

Ron spoke up, "Well, I heard some terrorists talking, they said they needed leverage against you by kidnapping someone you loved the most and they also said that they were going to bomb the ten most populated areas of Los Angeles."

Jack though over this information and said, "Dmn It! I don't know anyone close to me that might be in danger...Kim is in Lake Tahoe, Audrey is safe back at CTU, I don't know who is close to me anymore."

"Jack. What should we do about the second part of the information," asked Curtis.

"Jack replied, "I know what we have to do. We have to inform CTU and get out of Los Angeles immediatly or we will all be dead."

------------------------------------------------------------  
**11:59:57, 11:59:58, 11:59:59, 12:00:00  
**------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

**(Ch 11)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Following Takes Place Between 12am and 1am  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Somewhere in the Air-??:00  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A plane was flying over the ocean. It was using stealth technology, stolen by the government, and it couldn't be seen. The lights were out on the plane, only the light of a cell phone lit the darkness. The room was sound proof so the person talking could be the only one heard.

"When you will be at our second base," the mysterous voice asked.

"I will be there in three hours to perform this second part of the operation and to move it faster," answered Scott.

"We are already three hours behind schedule, you better get it done, or it will be your head."

"Yes, my Master," Scott replied and hung up.

'I hope this doesn't fall apart in the eleventh hour,' the Master though, 'enough of those thoughts, I have work to do.' the Master turned on the communicator, "Pilot! Head south to our base of Operations!"

"Yes, Master," the pilot replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------  
**On the road near ground zero-12:07:23am**  
----------------------------------------------------------------

There were twelve black cars driving on the road away from the destruction. Jack, Curtis, and Baker broke into three assult teams with the guys from the sporting goods store. Ron and his most trusted shooters were with Jack, while other managers of the store and employess were with Curtis and Baker. Jack was talking to Bucannan.

"Have you found out anything about where the terrorists are planning their attacks yet," Jack asked Bill.

"NSA has picked up some coded signals about where some attacks could occur," Bill replied. "We think you should have some of your team look at them. I will import them to your screen now."

Jack takes out his PDA and pushes the download button that poped up as Bill sent the data. Jack talks to his team though the comm unit. "All right, Curtis, I want you to split your team in two. I want half your team to go to the LA Coliseum and half to go to the Rockland Building and buildings surrounding that!"

"All right Jack," Curtis said, "Team A, follow me to the Coliseum, Team B go to the Rockland Buildings," Curtis's cars drive away.

"Baker," Jack continued, "I also want you to split your team. One go to the Hollywood area and another team go the FOX studios area...be sure to get Kiefer Sutherland's autograph for me too"

"Alright Jack, Baker out!" Baker Drives away.

"We--" Jack started to say but was cut off by Bucannan.

"JACK! CTU is under attack, we are hearing gunfire at the enterence!"

"We will get there soon Bill, just hold on!"

Jack and his team speed to CTU.

-----------------------------  
**CTU-12:16:03am**  
----------------------------  
**Central Room**  
----------------------------

Bill just got off the phone with Jack and now he was telling to remaining people to save everything to their laptops and crash the rest of the systems.

"Code 6! GO! GO! Chloe go now! Grab a gun and come with me."

They both grabbed guns under their desks, took their laptops and ran for the CTUSS.

---------------------------  
**CTU Enterence**  
---------------------------

CTU Security wasn't doing so well, some of the were tapped and some of them were running away.

"Cowards," the terrorists yelled after them, "it is too easy to pick them off. Where do they think they are, the USS Enterpise wearing red shirts like that."

"Now now Dave," Jeb said from behind him and grinned, "don't say that, you'll only make them angry. There are no more here, you, Dan and Rich, stand guard here and lets move on."

The terrorists had confidence and numbers on their side and as the security put up a good fight, the terrorists took control of all the halls, enterences, and after a few minutes, the Central Room itself.

There the intercom was blairring, "Attention, Attention. CTU has been overcome by terrorists. There are no safe areas here. We request everyone go to the Counter Terrorist Unit Subway Sistem..."

'Good Idea,' Jeb thought, "You two! Follow me. The rest of you, try to find out anything useful from the computers."

"I guess we'll follow the signs," a guy with Jeb said.

"Yes, not too bright CTU is, are they," Jeb replied grinning.

They ran down halls and down stairs until they heard an engine roaring, "We are almost there," he said.

--------------  
**CTUSS  
**-------------

Bill was rushing everyone into the cars when he heard the gunfire stop and said, "Hurry!" The first train left the station leaving one more car in the station. "Chloe, get in now! We don't have a lot of time!" Chloe jumped aboard the car and started to push buttons and the door started to close just as Bill got on board.

Chloe turned around to look at Bill, then looked around him and yelled, "MR. BUCANNAN, GET DOWN!"

Bill looked startled then dropped to the floor, but too late. As he dropped, a bullet hit him in the schoulder and he fell to the floor. As this was happening, Chloe took out her gun, fired two shots, blowing out the windows and hitting two terrorists, killing them. As the car was pulled through the tunnle through darkness, she saw a face looking around the corner.

------------------------  
**CTUSS Station  
**------------------------

Jeb looked at his fallen men, then at the departing train and said, "DMN IT!"

------------------------  
**CTUSS car**  
-----------------------

Chloe ran over to Bill

"Mr. Bucannan are you ok," Chloe asked.

"I've been shot Chloe, bring me the med kit under the seat."

Chloe reached over and opened the kit and started to treat Bills wound.

"Where and how did you learn to shoot like that Chloe," Bill asked.

"Well, you learn alot from being around Jack Bauer," she smiled.

"That reminds me, I have to call him," he reached with his other hand and dialed Jacks number. "Jack!"

"Bill! Your ok," Jack replied.

"Not really, I'm hit but I'll live. There is no reason to go to CTU right now, it is controlled by terrorists, get on with the mission."

"Yes, sir. My team was traveling to the Presidental Retreat right now, we'll be there in about 22 minutes."

"Good luck Jack," Bill hung up and winced as Chloe touched the wound and closed his eyes to rest.

---------------------------------------  
**CTU-12:30:24am**  
---------------------------------------

Jeb walked into the Central room and looked around. "Everyone come around to the center of the room!" His group stopped what they were doing and ran over to him. "Well, has anyone found out anything," he asked.

"Um," a terrorist started, "we couldn't get anything off the computers, they deleted everything before we came..."

"...but we found the armory and there are loads of weapons we could use here and if anyone gets hurt, Medical is that way," he pointed to the left and stopped.

"Good," replied Jeb, "let us redecorate and rename this place," he walked over to the CTU logo on the floor, took a marker from the desk and scribbled on the ground, got up and said, "We are now the CAU, the Counter America Unit, the first of many..."

-----------------------------------------------  
**Somewhere in the air-??:36:45**  
-----------------------------------------------

The Mystery person behind the attacks was making another phone call, "Begin the attack immediatly,"

"Yes master, said a small voice and they both hung up.

--------------------------------------------------------------  
**Near the Presidental Retreat-12:37:35am**  
--------------------------------------------------------------

Secret Service Agent Aaron Pierce was on the road back to the retreat. He was going to check once more before going back to D.C. if the retreat was in any danger. He was traveling with a group of his most trusted agents in several cars. Pierce was thinking about where the peace had gone. 'Every year there seems to be an attack by terrorists, why can't everyone live in peace,' he thought to himself. He also thought of Martha Logan, the ex-wife of the ex-president traitor Charles Logan. He wanted to get back to her to make sure that she was all right. 'Don't worry,' he told himself, 'I'll be able to see her after the sweep of the retreat.'

After a few minutes of driving, they pulled into the retreat to see several non-presidental cars parked near the front. He pulled up his wrist comm and said, "Davis, are you there?" Nobody answered. "Davis, I repeat, are you there? Who is at the retreat?" Only static replied. He switched channels and said, "Everyone, heads up. There are unidentified people in retreat, get your guns ready and fire on anyone who fires on you." The agents parked and got out of their cars and headed for cover. "Everyone, spread out and head to different enterences, we'll meet in the middle of the retreat."

Everyone split up and Aaron and his group headed to the front enterence. At once he was greeted with gunfire and he dove for cover. The agent behind him fired and killed the terrorist and got beside Aaron. They went on carfully to hide when they heard gunfire. Finally everyone reached the centreal room and only a few of his agents were dead and the report was that the terrorists were dead too. An agent came up to him and said, "Aaron, a few cars are approaching, they have the CTU logo on them." "Thanks, I'll go greet them myself. Search the room and terrorists, try and find out why they were here." Aaron went off to meet the CTU team.

--------------------------------------------------  
**Presidental Retreat-12:50:01am  
**--------------------------------------------------

Jack and his team pulled into the retreat and was greeted by Aaron Pierce. "Aaron, what are you doing here," Jack asked.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing," Pierce replied. "I came here to see if everything was ok before heading back to D.C., but everthing was not. There were terrorists here, we killed them, and we are trying to find out why they were here. What about you, why are you here?"

"It might be related to why the terrorists are here. We have information that there are bombs, three of them, here in the retreat and we were sent to disarm them."

"We will find them together, lets get started, we'll divide our teams up." Jack and Aaron divided their teams up and went their seperate ways, and Jack and Aaron started toward the retreat. As they opened the door, an agent came rushing out and said, "We found this on one of the terrorists! It is a PDA and has little spots and a timer on a map of the retreat. The timer says Four minutes."

Aaron replied, "these are where the bombs are," he spoke into his armlink and said, "whoever is near the stables, the bomb is in the third stable on the north side and whoever is near the pool, the bomb is near the dressing rooms, just outside of them. You know what to do, disarm them and report back."

"I'll report to Bill," Jack replied. He dialed for Bill and when he picked up, he said, "Bill, we found the bombs and trying to disarm them now...hold on Bill--" "Bomb near the stables disarmed," one team said. "Bomb near the pool is disarmed," the second team said. "--Alright Bill, both bombs are disarmed--"

"Wait, Jack," inturrupted Bill, "You said 'both bombs', where is the third bomb?"

"Dmn IT! Aaron! does it show a third dot anywhere on the PDA?"

Aaron looks through it and looks up at Jack, "Jack...it is on the Presidents airplane."

"Bill, did you hear that?!" Jack yelled, "Get me Mike Novick!"

After a few seconds, the phone picks up and Mike answered, "Yeah Jack?"

"Mike, get the President into the safe room now! There is a bomb somewhere on the plane."

"Alright Jack! We are almost at the safe room...only a few more feet--" then there was static.

"MIKE?! MIKE?! Are you there?!" Jack screamed and turned his phone on to Bill, "Bill, the presidents airplane just went down!"

---------------------------------------------------------  
**12:59:57, 12:59:58, 12:59:59, 1:00:00  
**---------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

**(Ch 12)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Following Takes Place Between 1am and 2am**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The CAU(previously CTU)-1:00:00am**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a different atmosphere at the CTU, now the CAU. The terrorists were working their own programs onto the computers and putting scenes of devistation on the screens. "As you see," a terrorist was explaining to Jeb, "A few places the bomb has detonated...the LA Dodgers Stadium, the Rockland building and surrounding buildings have been destroyed, an LA Museum, the entire coast line of LA, and," he looked at Jeb, "the Presidental airplane."

"Really good news, now that that president is out of the way, but what about the Presidental Retreat and the other bombs?"

"The other bombs are in transit still and there is no word comming form the retreat, we assume that they have been ambushed and the bombs disarmed."

"Do not assume anything, I am sending someone over there now to report. Now what about the bomb at the coliseum," Jeb asked.

"They are almost ready and will be waiting your word."

"Good"

-------------------------------------------  
**Heller Airplane-1:09:12am**  
-------------------------------------------

"What do you mean it blew up?!" Heller asked. He was on the phone with San Francisco Director Mike Douglas who just relayed him the report.

"Well," Douglas began, "Jack Bauer and Aaron Pierce found two bombs at the Presidental retreat but were too late in finding the one on the plane. We recieved report that the Presidents plane was delayed a few minutes and that is probably how the terrorists got the bomb on board. His plane is falling over the Carson City area of Navada, secret service agents are already on their way to the area to see if the president is alright. We advise you to check your plane and advise the vice-president to become President."

Heller responded, "We already double-checked for bombs on this plane, there are none on here. Luke Muster was not the real president, he was a decoy and we kept that secret from everyone else and in a couple minutes every agency in the United States is going to know that, the real President will be making a speech in one hour to explain everything."

"Allright, thank you Mr. Defence Secretary. If you excuse me, the rest of the LA CTU agents have arrived and I have to greet them," Douglas hung up.

"Hey, Mark!" Heller yelled to his bodyguard. "Yes, Sir?" "Check one more time for explosives and tell the pilot to go faster."

------------------------------------------  
**SF CTU-CTUSS-1:14:01am**  
------------------------------------------

The cab pulled into the station and everyone got out, 'The look terrified,' Douglas thought as he came into the room. He moved closer to one of the agents and asked, "What happened?"

"There was a terrorist attack at CTU," an agent answered, "we don't know if Bucannan got out alive." The agent moved off, going to the CTU LA side to work.

As Douglas was thinking, 'I hope he is ok,' another cab pulls up and the door opens. Nobody comes out so Douglas reaches for his gun and walks cautiously into the cab. He sees Bill, holding his shoulder, walking towards him. "There's no need to shoot me, i'm comming already," Bill replied. Douglas grinned and lowered his gun. "Come on, I will take you to Medical while you tell me what happened."

Chloe walked out behind Bill and said, "I'll help you Mr. Bucannan," and they went to Medical.

---------------------------------------------------  
**Sacremento California-1:21:34am  
**---------------------------------------------------  
**A Dark House**  
---------------------------------------------------

The man in this house was sipping his drink and watching tv. He was alone in the house, the house was only used as a headquarters for any terrorist attack. His phone rang and he answered it, "Yes?"

"Hello Grahm," a distorted voice said.

"Who is this," Grahm asked.

"You know who it is, I am the person behind all the attacks today."

"Why are you doing all this and why are you contacting me?"

"I am doing this because I want to have control of the United States, I am capturing it one state at a time, and so all terrorists can live freely. I am contacting you because I want to recruit you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Oh, I want you to cause havic in the US cities, create mayhem and I know you are the person to do just that. Do you accept?"

"Yes, I accept."

"Good. I want you to meet me in 11 hours at the location I will send you on your computer."

"Alright, see you in 11 hours," the distorted voice hung up the phone and Grahm just sat there. He looked at his computer, studied the location he was given and called up his cells of "Patriots". After telling his group where to meet him, he went to tell his wife goodbye.

------------------------------------------  
**On the Road-1:28:11am**  
------------------------------------------

Jack and his team were driving on the road to San Francisco and talking to the other members of his team, "Secret Service will phone me when they have reached the president. Have any of you made any progress?"

"I am almost there," replied Curtis, "I will be there in about 15 minutes"

"I too will be in the Hollywood area in 20 minutes," Baker replied, "Where are you going Jack?"

"I am heading to CTU SF, when you are defusing the bombs, head there too."

"Ok Jack," both agents replied and hung up.

Jack hung up and continued driving, then his phone rang. "This is Bauer"

"Mr. Bauer, this is Secret Service Agent Yorit, we have reached the presidental crash site and are searching it now, we have bad news, we have found the President, he is dead. We also found Mike Novick one room away...he is alive and in Serious Condition."

Jack closed his eyes and said, "thank you Agent Yorit, I will inform CTU." The hung up. Jack dialed Bills number and told him the information. Just as Jack was to put the phone away, it rings again, "Oi," he says and answers it, "This is Bauer."

"Nice it is to confirm it is you, Mr. Bauer," a voice said.

"Who is this," Jack asked.

"I am the one who is in control of CTU right now and I have something you want."

"What do you have that I want?"

"A certain someone, someone that you love, to save her, come to CTU right now."

"Who are you holding?!"

"I am not going to tell you that until you get here," he hangs up the phone.

"DMN IT, DMN IT," Jack swore

Jack called his team and raced to CTU.

-----------------------------------------------------  
**Near the LA Coliseum-1:38:54am**  
-----------------------------------------------------

Curtis and his team had just pulled into the parking lot and began their strategy. They were to go in groups of three and comb the area for the bombs. "Alright, lets move!" Curtis and his two moved out, covering each other. They reached the arches when they heard gunfire at the other side of the complex. 'Why am I always away from the action,' Curtis thought just as a shot missed him and hit the wall. He and his men took cover and fired back. "We need to reach higher ground, lets go!" They moved backwards while still firing and ran up the steps behind them.

When they were at the top, they could see everything, terrorists on the roofs, two people in the middle of the field with a bomb, "Thats where we need to go, lets go!" He and his team moving accross the roof, shooting down terrorists, while getting to the steps to go down to the field. He went down the stairs first and to the ground followed by his agents. He heard two shots behind him and saw his men go down and heard, "DON'T MOVE, PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN! PUT HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" Curtis did so and was grabbed by the terrorists. "Now move toward the center of the field!" When he got there, he someone tied and gagged. "Good job, I will inform Jeb that we have two hostages."

----------------------------------------------------------  
**Unguarded CTU Enterence-1:54:01am**  
----------------------------------------------------------

Jack had just got to CTU and got through the door when the monitar above him buzzed on. He saw a face in a mask and he said, "Stop right there, Mr. Bauer."

"What do you want, what are you doing?"

"I want to show you something," Jeb pressed a button and the scene changed to the LA Coliseum and two people sitting near a bomb.

"Curtis," Jack exclaimed, "and who..."

"It is your daughter Jack, we captured her and now she is going to die."

"No! You SOB! Don't do this, why are you doing this?"

Suddenly Curtis said, "Jack! This is--"

Before Curtis could say anymore, a terrorist near him pressed a button.

"NO!" Jack yelled.

The bombs exploded killing everyone in the area and the screen went blank.

----------------------------------------------------  
**1:59:57, 1:59:58, 1:59:59, 2:00:00**  
----------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

**(Ch. 13)**

----------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Following Takes Place Between 2am and 3am  
**----------------------------------------------------------------  
**CTU-2:00:00am  
**----------------------------------------------------------------

Jack stood frozen for a moment looking at the screen. But that frozenness was only for a few seconds. The picture on the TV turned back to the terrorist inside CTU. The next second, Jack fell into a rage of revenge.

"DMN YOU," he screamed.

Jack reached for his gun from his bag, he gave it a thought, and pulled out a second gun, he didn't hear his phone fall out of his pocket. He ran toward the center of CTU.

Jack's phone rang and Ron, the owner of the sporting goods store, picked it up and answered it. "Hello," he asked.

"Who is this, where's Jack," a voice asked.

"This is Ron, part of Jack's team. We followed Jack to the entrance and were interrupted by the main terrorist by TV monitor."

"This is Bill Buchanan, why did Jack run after the terrorist?"

As Ron answers, he hears gunfire and terrorists cries. "The bomb at the Coliseum detonated and Curtis and, who I guess was Jack's daughter, died in the blast…"

"Oh, my God," says Bill, "have your men follow Jack, make sure he is safe. Ron, I want you to keep me informed."

"Right," Ron replies and then turns to his men, "Michaels and Douglas follow Jack. Denise and Adams and you others, go the other way." Ron walks over to the security station and brings up the video cams. "Alright, Mr. Buchanan, it looks like Jack is almost to the center of the building and it looks like he has somehow obtained two machine guns.

"On the other side, it looks like my men has killed the backup and, back to Jack, he keeps killing people. I hope he doesn't kill any of my men," he added to himself. "Bill, can you send a subway car this way, I have a feeling we are going to need it."

"Will do Ron, it will be there in 30 minutes," replied Bill, "What's Jack doing now?"

"Jack is now in the central room and he has killed all the terrorists himself and my men are sweeping the upper and lower areas now. Wait, my men in the upper are have just been shot!" he reached for the speaker and said, "Jack! One of the terrorists is heading toward the helicopter pad, get there quickly!"

He saw Jack run in the direction of the pad. "Bill, I have an idea, some of my men and I will load what weapons is left and medical supplies and we will load them onto the train and then get on ourselves."

"Good idea Ron, call me when and if Jack captures the terrorist."

"10-4," Ron said and left to get his group together and pack.

------------------------------  
**Upper Areas of CTU**  
------------------------------

Jack was still in a rage of revenge. He ran to the upper levels while mowing down terrorists. Every time he ran out of ammo, he picked up the terrorists guns and used theirs. He ran up the stairs to the helicopter pad and swung open the door, guns firing. He saw the helicopter in the air and said, "DMN IT!" The terrorist with the mask gave Jack a salute and proceeded off.

Jack began shooting at the helicopter and soon there was smoke coming out of the helicopter. But the helicopter was too far away now and landed safely out of sight.

"DMN IT," Jack screamed, and stormed back into CTU.

---------------------------------------------  
**Some area near CTU-2:25:13am**  
---------------------------------------------

Jeb stepped out of the helicopter and smiled as his men pulled up to pick him up. He got into the car and pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Yes," the mysterious voice asked.

"It is done and Jack Bauer has a little surprise for him when he gets back inside," Jeb replied.

"Good. I have contacted my other group to start their attack, it will go as planned. I want you to go to the Gildrich Airport near San Francisco and meet Scott there, then you will go to the new terrorist base."

"It will be done," Jeb said and hung up.

-------------------------------------------  
**CTU San Francisco-2:30:24am  
**-------------------------------------------

Chloe was working on some Comm. project for this CTU when Bill gave the announcement, "Everyone, your attention please! We received reports that there have been more attacks. The Six Flags Magic Mountain area has been destroyed by the bombs and so have the Hollywood area. The FOX and MGM studios area has been saved by Bakers team and they are heading here. I have also received reports that terrorists have destroyed the LA Coliseum and Curtis Manning and Kim Bauer were killed."

"What," Chloe asked, "How? Why was Kim there?"

"I was told that she was kidnapped and was used as bait for Jack Bauer to come to CTU. Jack saw Curtis and Kim die on screen…"

"Why are all my friends dying around me," Chloe asked herself.

Bill continued, "…We also received word that the new President will be speaking soon, let us listen and work at the same time." Bill turned on the screen just as a woman stepped to a podium at the White House…

-----------------------------------------------------  
**The White House Press Room-5:34:11am  
**-----------------------------------------------------

The woman named Tammy reached the podium, looked straight at the camera, and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, press, civilians, and you illegal terrorists watching. We have a surprise for everyone watching. The vice president is not going to be president. We are using a different system to choose the president, or I should say 'chose.' I don't even know who it is, but all the government officials know. But I will let the new President explain everything to you. Will the new President please step to the podium?"

The woman stepped away from the podium and a man stepped up. He was tall, slim, black, and had a bald head…

"Hello, my fellow Americans," he began, "You might know me; I was President David Palmers brother. I am Wayne Palmer. The reason that I am President is that the Cabinet and High Government Officials voted for me when a time of crisis arises. President Luke Muster was a "stand in" president. That means he would have been voted out of office if this kind of situation arose. I have been in this situation before, my brother faced crisis like these when I was his Chief of Staff and I know how to deal with this crisis. I submitted an opinion to the Government and they told me they will get on it right away. It is Top Secret; I will not say what it is but that it will be ready in a couple years.

"I will now introduce you to my staff," Wayne continued, "To the right of me is my vice president. You might recognize him from David Palmers campaign. This is Vice President Jim Prescott; he is the one who was behind all the voting. To my left is Karen Hayes, she is my Chief of Staff. Mike Novick was going to be my Chief of Staff but he was in the Presidential Plane that was bombed, he is still alive. Mrs. Hayes will stand in as my Chief of Staff until Mike gets better. The cabinet will stay the same.

"Alright, next, I would like to say I am sorry to the family of President Luke Muster. My heart goes out to you. To all of you who don't know, President Muster was killed by the bomb that the terrorists placed on his plane.

"You are probably wondering what we are going to do about the attacks. I cannot say what we are going to do on TV since the terrorists might be watching this. I am going to say this, we are fighting back. We have stopped some of the terrorists' plans. I have heard that some civilians were helping save the city of Los Angeles; they are to be commended for their efforts. To those in or near the LA area, evacuate to cities that have been not been attacked. To those in cities that have not been attacked, welcome the evacuees and if the terrorists attack your location, leave the area and fight back. We have set up safe zones in many areas of the US; go there if you feel you are not safe. My heart goes out to anyone whose family members have been killed already. My advice is be wary, be cautious. More information will be given shortly. Thank you all."

Wayne walked away from podium and out the door. Amid the press shouting questions, Tammy walked to the podium and told the press, "There will be no questions now; there will be a Q&A later today…."

-----------------------------  
**CTU SF-2:46:23am**  
-----------------------------

Bill looked away from the screen, "All right everyone, you know what you just heard. Everyone is depending on CTU now, so let's get to work on finding those bombs, quickly!"

As Bill stepped away, Chloe stopped him, "Wayne is President now," she asked.

"Yes, Chloe," Bill answered.

"Good," she replied, "As long as we are in good hands again." She walked away and went back to work.

----------------------------  
**CTU LA-2:50:12am**  
----------------------------

Ron walked over to Jack in the main room. Jack had his hands over his eyes and sitting down at a computer station. "Jack," Ron said hesitantly, "All the cargo has been loaded, we are ready to go."

"Fine," Jack said and got up. They both walked toward the door when Jack heard something. He looked around the room and saw it on the vents. Three bombs were strapped on and were ticking down. "BOMB! Get to the train now!"

The two got to the station and saw that everyone and everything was on board. Ron got on the train and as Jack got on, the bombs blew. "GO NOW," Jack screamed.

The door closed and the train left the station. As the train rounded the corner, Jack saw debris fall onto the track behind them. Jack phoned Bill. "Bill, CTU has been blown up. The terrorist must have set it up before I came."

"Are you coming back now Jack?"

"Yes, I will be there in thirty minutes," Jack replied and hung up.

----------------------------  
**CTU SF-2:57:49pm**  
----------------------------

As Bill hung up the phone, he checked on his agents, and then went down to the lower level. After he told Douglas what had happened, they both updated their security and Bill went to his section. Just then Chloe ran up to Bill.

"Mr. Buchanan! We just got this on the live feed." She turned on the screen and said, "Seattle Washington has just been hit with a Nuclear Bomb."

---------------------------------------------  
**2:59:57, 2:59:58, 2:59:59, 3:00:00  
**---------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

**(Ch. 14)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Following Takes Place Between 3am and 4am**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**CTU SF-3:00:00am**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

"What have we got," asked Bill Buchanan, who was walking around asking about the Nuclear Bomb that just went off. "I want information now!"

The information came in and it was not good. "The bomb cloud covers all of Seattle and it has stopped around fifty miles outside of Seattle. The Space Needle, the Mariners and Seahawks stadiums, and all the popular areas are no longer there…"

"Good, I liked the Cubs and the Bears better," muttered Chloe.

"Chloe," Bill yelled.

"Sorry," she replied.

"Sir," someone interrupted, "we have a problem! The Weather Channel had forecasted today to be rainy and windy later this morning. The winds are calm now…"

"All right, I'll go inform Douglas and the president," replied Bill and went off to his office.

-------------------------------------------------------  
**The White House-Oval Office-6:06:32am**  
-------------------------------------------------------

President Wayne Palmer was sitting at his desk, looking at the people around him. "How can terrorists detonate a nuclear bomb like that and we not hear about it," Wayne asked.

Adam Gatos, Wayne's Security Advisor, spoke up, "These terrorists are probably smarter than the rest. They knew that we monitor all calls. They kept silent and had a time table and executed it."

Wayne sighed, "this can't happen, we have to do better than what we are doing now and we have to do it faster!" The phone rang and Wayne pressed a button, "Yes?"

"Mr. President, I have Bill Buchanan on the line for you," said the secretary.

"Put him through please," Wayne waited a few seconds and voice on the other side said, "Mr. President!"

"Bill, what have you got for us," asked Wayne.

"Mr. President, I have bad news. All of Seattle is destroyed. The Radiation Cloud is covering as long as 50 miles of all directions of Seattle. Sir, we have another problem. The National Weather Service has issued a severe thunderstorm warning for the Seattle area, both heavy rain and high wind. The storm will occur in a few hours. We are working to get the surrounding areas away from the blast zone and radiated areas. Where are your safe zones at?"

"I have been informed that there is a safe area a couple hundred miles north of Boise Idaho in a town called Utini. We have the military combing the area," the President replied.

"Ok, I will pass the information along," replied Bill.

"Bill, before you go, we were talking about you and your team…" Wayne hesitated.

"What about us, Mr. President," Bill asked.

Wayne went on, "…well, your team has been on it all today and you are all doing a good job. I don't feel it is safe where you guys are, your team is the best we have. We have decided to move your team to our secret CTU base, nobody has used it before."

"Mr. President," Bill replied, "I don't know what to say. What about our field teams?"

"Well, your teams will stay in the area and stop those terrorists," Wayne continued, "Your team at CTU can still monitor your agents where you or they go."

"Alright, Mr. President, we will go. Where is this secret base?"

"It is in Lake Tahoe, in the mountains by the lake. There are only two entrances to get there. One, is the train and two, is a dirt road that leads into the mountain, think the Batman Batcave. I want you to leave be the top of the hour."

"Ok, goodbye Mr. President. I'll call you if we get more information." Bill hangs up.

Wayne paused and looked at the screen that had the bomb on it for a few moments. He then looks up at his staff and asks, "Well, what have we got from the information about the Nuke?"

Karen stepped up, "In the Seattle area, about 563,400 live there and it is presumed that every one died, higher if there were more people in the area or lower if there was less. The water around Seattle has been contaminated by radiation. The water won't be safe to drink and the fish won't be safe to eat for hundreds of years. The snow from the mountains might melt and might cause flooding. It's a small possibility, but Mt. Rainier might erupt from all the heat from the bomb.

"The people in range of the radiation cloud will die," Karen went on. "Mr. President, you have to set up contamination units around the blast zone so people can be treated. You have to warn everyone, every citizen, about what just happened before storm comes and blows the radiation cloud eastward. You should also contact the Canadian President to warn him of the radiation cloud."

"Alright," Wayne began, "Ryan, get a speech ready. I want it done by next hour. Everyone else, let's try to prevent more attacks."

Just then, the Secret Service Agent in charge at the White House came in, "Mr. President, we have decided that it is too dangerous outside. We are moving you to the bunker."

The President stood and said, "Alright, let's go," and everyone filed out of the Oval Office. They took the hall to the elevator and the floor dropped. Once they were off the elevator, the door slammed shut and Wayne walked up to his office and closed the door.

------------------------------  
**CTU SF-3:35:00am**  
------------------------------

Jack and his team walked up the stairs from the Subway area. He was greeted by Bill and Tom Baker and his team. "Explain the situation, Bill," Jack said.

"The terrorists have dropped a Nuclear Bomb on Seattle Washington and everyone in Seattle is dead. I don't know if heard or not, but Wayne Palmer is president now; I'll let you see the video later. Also, Wayne is letting us, the LA CTU, move into a special CTU bunker in Lake Tahoe."

"That's great," Jack said, "But how will we save the rest of the west coast?"

"Well, the President has asked you and the rest of the CTU agents stay behind to defeat the terrorists. Even though we are in a mountain, you will still get regular information from us and CTU SF. The CTU LA team is heading to the new CTU location. You will report to Director Douglas for now until we get to our location." He looked up at everyone on the LA side and said, "Everyone! Pack up and save everything. We are going to a new CTU site, one safer than here. We need to be off by the end of the hour. Let's move!" He went off to supervise everyone out.

"Let's go down to Douglas and see what he wants us to do," Jack told Baker. "Alright," Baker replied. Jack, Baker and their teams went down one level to find Douglas.

"Jack, Tom! How are you," Douglas asked. "What do you need?"

"Hello Mike," replied Jack, "We came to tell you that we are in your service until Bill gets set up at the other CTU. What do you need us to do?"

"Well, we have no terrorist leads yet. We have a few teams around town; I want your teams to meet up with Agent Davis and his team near the Port of San Francisco. Jack, you will be in charge since you have the most experience. You will be sweeping the area for anything out of the ordinary. I will tell Davis you are coming."

"All right, let's go," said Jack.

As they were walking to the exit, Baker came up to Jack and said, "Hey, Jack. I got those autographs you wanted me to get." He hands Jack a picture of Kiefer Sutherland.

Jack looks at the picture and said, "We look so much alike don't we?"

"Yeah," Baker replied, "I also got another picture." He pulls out another picture, "I got an autograph picture from Elisha Cuthbert," he hands the picture to Jack.

Jacks face grew sad, "She looks just like Kim," he muttered, "Why were Kiefer and Elisha in the same place," Jack asked.

As they got to the Field Cars Baker said, "Well, they were shooting some show. I forgot what it was called, '24' I think it was called."

"Cool. Can I keep the picture of Elisha," Jack asked. At Baker's nod, Jack said, "Good, let's go!" They started the cars and drove toward the Port of San Francisco.

---------------------------------------  
**Heller Airplane-??:50:31am**  
---------------------------------------

Heller's Plane was safe from all bombs and Heller was resting. He sat up, took off his head phones and pressed the communicator. "Doug! How much longer are we," he asked.

"We will reach D.C. in about an hour," the pilot replied.

"Thank you Doug," Heller said. He sat back, put back on his headphones, pressed play, and continued to listen to "Who let the dogs out?"

--------------------------------------------------  
**100 miles outside of Seattle-3:51:03am  
**--------------------------------------------------

Panic. It was in the streets, everyone was rushing to get out of Washington and get to a safe zone. A black van drove by observing the chaos. He pulled out his cell phone and said, "It is done. There is now panic in the streets. I am driving to the 'safe zone,'" he put his phone away and followed the crowd.

-----------------------------------------------  
**A house near Sacremento-3:53:00am**  
-----------------------------------------------

A lady was watching the news of what was happening when she looked outside. She saw white vans roar past, five of them. 'Hmm,' she thought, 'that looks like trouble. I better go check it out.' She leapt off the couch, turned off the TV, grabbed two purses, and ran out the door. She got into her car and started following the vans.

-------------------------------------  
**Gildrich Airport-3:54:24am**  
-------------------------------------

A plane was landing at this airport. It rolled next to the buildings and stopped. The door opened and Scott and his followers filed out. He walked down and up to Jeb and his crew who were next to the buildings. Jeb walked up to Scott and shook his hand, "Welcome mate," he said, "how was your trip?"

Scott looked around and said, "Boring. Tell me; is there anything left to do? I am here to start the second phase of this operation."

For a moment Jeb looked worried then smiled and said, "There is one more thing to do, we are going to destroy a landmark."

"Hmm, well, where is it," Scott asked.

"It is in San Francisco. We are going to strike a hard blow there."

"Well then, let's get going, we still have a lot to do today," replied Scott. They got into their vans and sped off.

------------------------------------------------  
**3:59:57, 3:59:58, 3:59:59, 4:00:00**  
------------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

**(Ch. 15)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Following Takes Place Between 4am and 5am**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Outside Gildrich Airport-4:00:00am  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------

Five black vans were driving away from the airport and towards San Francisco. In three vans were the terrorist Jeb and his group. In the other two vans were Scott, just coming from Australia, and his group. In Jeb's vans were six bombs and equipment for their next attack. Scott had a bunch of big suitcases in his vans. Scott was talking to Jeb through a headset.

"So, tell me what is going on mate," Scott said.

"Well," Jeb began, "We have destroyed the Los Angeles and the areas around it. We can either set up our operations in LA or San Francisco. We are going to San Fran. to cause havoc in the streets and we have a perfect place to set up our operations. I have heard that Seattle was hit with a bomb, sounds like one of the Master's groups. Do you know what kind of bomb it was?"

"No," replied Scott, "Master didn't tell me. Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"I am sending you the coordinates now. So what are you doing here Scott?"

"I already said; the second part of the operation. I will be in charge of the operation and we will do it my way. Stop asking questions, I will talk to you when we get there," Scott signed out.

Jeb turned one of his henchmen and asked, "What do you think, do you think Scott is going to kill me?"

"I think he will," his henchman replied, "He will try and kill you after the operation."

"Hmm…if he tries to kill me, make sure to kill him."

"Ok, boss," the henchman replied and drove on the San Francisco.

-----------------------------------------------------  
**The White House Bunker-7:10:21am  
**-----------------------------------------------------

President Wayne Palmer was looking at his speech he was about to give. "This is good," he said to Ryan the Speechmaker. Chief of Staff Karen Hayes came up to him and said, "The cameras are ready sir." "Thanks, Karen," Wayne said and got up.

As Wayne was walking to the speech box, Karen handed him a piece of information. "Are you sure," Wayne asked Karen. She nodded. Wayne walked more slowly to his chair and sat down. He waited until the camera operator said go and began his speech.

"My fellow Americans," the President began gravely, "about an hour ago, we were attacked by what the news is saying a Nuclear Bomb that went off in Seattle. I have just received different information. It was no Nuclear Bomb, it was much worse. We were hit by an Atomic Bomb; it is far more deadly and dangerous than a Nuclear Bomb. Everyone in Seattle and surrounding areas are dead. Anyone who is near the radiation cloud needs to seek medical attention. We have set up medical areas all around Washington State. We ask everyone near the Seattle area to go to the safe zone in Idaho.

"I have more bad news; we have lost the Los Angeles area to the terrorists. We have even worse news; it is going to rain in Seattle. Now, don't laugh, this is not a laughing matter. The radiation from the bomb will mix with the storm and acidic rain will fall. The winds will be strong in this storm so it will be blowing to other states. We ask everyone in the way of the storm to seek shelter or go to our safe areas. If you get touched by the rain and feel symptoms, go to a hospital immediately.

"Now I have more information…" the Presidents' speech continued on.

-------------------------------------------  
**Jeb and Scotts Vans-4:25:56am  
**-------------------------------------------

Jeb and Scott were now a two van group. One of the vans was on its way to another location and the other two were going to downtown San Francisco to begin their attacks. Jeb was telling how they were going to do their attacks. "Ok, we are going to have one of the bombs on top, in the very middle of the bridge and the other two will go under the bridge, one on each side, in the maintenance areas."

"Are you sure this will work," Scott asked

"Yes," Jeb replied, "We ran simulations until we got it right. The same thing will happen at the other bridge. I got the trigger right here to detonate the bombs myself. I will give you a replacement trigger if mine doesn't work. The ones that are going into the city are going to blow up the streets and disrupt the trolley system."

"Alright, whatever you say."

"During the operation, we will be wearing ear piece communicators that we tuck into our ear. We will speak this way when we are on the bridge. It will be always on." Jeb looked up from his schematics and said, "Stop here. This is the place we need to go and then we can continue onward to blow up the Golden Gate Bridge."

----------------------------------------------------------  
**Just outside Port of San Francisco-4:34:22am  
**----------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Bakers cars pulled up to the tact teams gathered near the PoSF entrance. Jack got out and walked over to the head agent. "Agent Davis," Jack asked.

"Yep," Davis answered, "that's me. You must be Jack Bauer. Good to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

Jack smiled, "Almost everyone knows me," he said, "so, what do you want us to do?"

"Well, let's walk;" they started to walk toward the crates, "we were grouping here since we just got back from stopping an attack. We were just going to disburse to the city streets, we got Intel about an attack on the trolley system and…"

"Wait a minute, give me your binoculars," Jack suddenly said. Davis gave Jack the binoculars and asked, "What's wrong?" "Look, over there," Jack gave Davis his binoculars and looked through them where Jack was pointing.

What he was seeing was the Golden Gate Bridge and me in black clothes were walking up in and under the bridge. "Yeah? So what? They might be maintenance."

"Look closer at what they are carrying."

Davis looked and swore, "They are carrying bombs! What should we do Jack?"

"I will take my team and go after them. You should split your team up, one come with me and the other stop the attack on the trolley system."

Davis and Jack ran back to the others and each relayed the information to their teams. Jack, Baker and Davis and their split teams and drove off to stop the terrorists.

----------------------------------------  
**CTU-Lake Tahoe-4:49:11am**  
----------------------------------------

Everyone was out of the train cars and was setting up their stations at CTU. Chloe was already done and was walking around. She walked through a door and found herself on a balcony. She caught her breath. "This view is beautiful," she said. She was looking at the scenery of Lake Tahoe. She saw the vast, beautiful lake, the town a few miles away and the mountains in the background.

"It is beautiful," said a voice behind her. It was Bill and she joined Chloe on the balcony. "I've been to Tahoe before, on vacation. See that boat over there," he pointed to the beach, "That boat is the Tahoe Queen and it gives the best tours." Bill sighed and said, "We better get to work, come on." They turned and went through the door leaving the scenery behind.

-------------------------------------------------  
**On a road in Sacremento-4:53:55am  
**-------------------------------------------------

A lady was still following the five white vans undetected. She considered calling the police but she thought it was too late. She saw the vans drive into a garage of a warehouse. She parked a block away where she could see what was going on. She got out of her car and started to plan.

---------------------------------------------  
**Golden Gate Bridge-4:57:12am**  
---------------------------------------------

Jeb and two of his henchmen were on top of the bridge. They were fastening the bomb to the top of the center of the bridge. He spoke into his ear piece out loud, "Scott, is your bomb fastened," he asked. "10-4 and on the other side," Scott replied. "Tanker, is your bomb secure?" There was no reply. "Tanker, answer me!"

Suddenly there were two shots fired and both his henchmen were dead. He turned around startled and felt pain as a bullet went into his hand with the gun. He turned around and saw Jack Bauer and another agent standing twenty feet away. "Surrender," Jack said.

He looked at Jack and said, "Don't shoot, you caught me, I surrender." He put his hands over his head and lay on his stomach.

----------------------------------------------  
**4:59:57, 4:59:58, 4:59:59, 5:00:00  
**----------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

**(Ch. 16)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Following Takes Place Between 5am and 6am  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Golden Gate Bridge-5:00:00am**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Bauer stood at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge and he had captured the terrorist Jeb. He walked up to Jeb, cuffed him, and pulled the trigger out of Jeb's pocket. Jack then punched Jeb in the face and kicked him in the stomach. "That was for my daughter you SOB," Jack said.

"Ooh, I'm shaking," Jeb taunted.

"This is Jack," Jack said into his comm., "I have apprehended the bomber, what is everyone's status?"

"Bomb on city side bridge is disabled," someone answered.

"Copy, what about the other side?"

"We were going over there right now."

"I copy, tell me when you are done. There is one up here you need to disable."

"Copy, out."

Jack turned to Jeb, "It's over," he said, "who are you working for?"

Jeb just smiled, "I don't think it's over yet."

Jack walked up to him and was about to punch him when he saw an ear piece lying next to Jeb. He picked it up and said, "Dmn It!"

"That's right Jack, someone else has the trigger," Jeb continued to taunt, "and you are about to die."

Just then he heard the eerie whine of a bomb about to blow and heard bombs go off a couple miles away. "One bridge down, one to go," Jeb said through smiling teeth.

"ALL UNITS, GET AWAY FROM THE BRIDGE NOW! IT IS ABOUT TO BLOW," Jack yelled into his comm..

Jack started to run downward toward the road when he heard the first bomb go on the country side of the bridge. Before the other bomb could blow, Jack jumped left and off the bridge. Just as he splashed into the water, the top bomb blew. Jack quickly swam towards the beach using all his swimming experience as a surfer.

He got up to the shore and looked at the bridge. The city half of the bridge had dropped down into the water like a downward ramp and the rest of the bridge was sinking into the water. There were also cars in the water, about sixty of them, all sinking into the water. 'People are dying in the cars, Dmn It.'

"Everyone, report in," Jack said.

"Jack," exclaimed Davis, "thank God you're alive. My team and I are at the toll plaza near the entrance of the bridge. Some of your team is here also."

"Davis, get on a rescue channel and get them to rescue all the people in the cars. Tell Douglas what has happened and get medics over here now!"

"Will do, Jack."

As Jack started the long walk toward his team, he heard a shot rang out and the bomb under dropped bridge exploded, sending debris everywhere. Jack looked at the bridge and swore, "DMN IT!"

Jack looked around and saw across the river a man with a sniper rifle get into a car and drive off.

------------------------------------------------  
**Washington-Idaho border-5:25:02am**  
------------------------------------------------

The terrorist in the black van was just crossing the border between Washington and Idaho. He was talking to the mysterious person. "Are you there yet," the voice asked.

"No," the terrorist replied, "I ran into some traffic to the safe zone. I will be there in a hour and the safe zone will be safe no more."

"Good," the voice said and hung up. The terrorist continued driving to the "safe zone."

----------------------------------------------  
**White House Bunker-8:30:44am**  
----------------------------------------------

Wayne was sitting in his office with Karen Hayes. He had finished his speech 15 minutes before and then Karen told him the news at San Francisco. They got up and walked out of the office and into the hall. "How do we stop these terrorist attacks," Wayne asked.

"Maybe I can help you find the answer, Mr. President," said a voice behind him.

Wayne turned around and said, "Mr. Defense Secretary, welcome. When did you get here?"

"Just now," replied Heller, "I can help you deal with these terrorists, let me show you how."

"Show us then," said Wayne and continued to his office.

----------------------------------------------  
**San Francisco Hideout-5:35:12am**  
----------------------------------------------

Scott pulled into his new hideout in the mountains. He and his henchmen got out and unloaded everything. "Get to work everyone, it is almost time." He pulled out his cell phone and the voice on the other line said, "Yes?" "It is done," replied Scott, "The Golden Gate Bridge and the other bridge are destroyed and we are in our hideout."

"And what about Jeb?"

"He is dead. He got captured by Jack Bauer, told me through his ear piece, and I detonated the bombs and he died."

"What about Jack Bauer?"

"Unfortunately he is still alive and we didn't get a shot at him."

"Dmn It. Make sure he doesn't know his location. Since he is in SF, he cannot stop our next attack in Sacramento. Call me if anything happens."

"Will do mate," he said and hung up. He joined the rest of henchmen to build the new bombs.

-----------------------------------------------  
**Sacramento warehouse-5:45:55am**  
-----------------------------------------------

"When will you be ready," a voice asked Akiet.

"We will be ready to detonate it in fifteen minutes and Sacramento will be just like Seattle," he replied.

"Good," the voice replied and hung up.

Akiet looked around the warehouse, he had full protection, fifteen terrorists guarding the bomb and his job was almost done. He called in for final rounds, "Callers 1-15, call in."

The programmer next to Akiet said, "Caller 1 here." And the guard next to the door said, "Caller 2 here." The guard just outside the door said, "Caller 3 here, thought I heard som--" then static.

"Callers 3-15, call in," Akiet said, "Repeat: Callers call in!" He turned to the programmer and asked, "Can you detonate it now?"

"Yes," he replied. He started to press the trigger button, when he fell dead, a hole through his head. Suddenly the guard at the door fell dead too. Akiet looked around and started for the trigger but fell short when he got shot in both legs. A woman jumped down from the railing and walked up to Akiet. She pressed on his wounds and asked, "Who is behind this?"

"I don't know, I only heard the person's voice." She pressed harder on the wound, "OW! I can tell you the next chain of command! His name is Scott Dovikill! He's from Australia. That's all I know, I swear! Who are you lady?"

She turned around and walked back a few paces and said, "Who am I? I am former FBI/CIS employee. I am the Sister-in-law of Jack Bauer who was married to Teri Bauer who was my sister." She saw the fear in the mans eyes at the mention of Jack Bauer.

She walked closer and said, "My name is Carol Jones," and shot him in the head.

--------------------------------------------------  
**5:59:57, 5:59:58, 5:59:59, 6:00:00**  
--------------------------------------------------


	17. Chapter 17

**(Ch. 17)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Following Takes Place Between 6am and 7am**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A TV newscaster-6:00:00am**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

"…To those who have just woken up in the Midwest and east coast, the attacks on the west coast have worsened over night. What had started as a computer malfunction all over the country has turned into the worse disaster of our time. Over night, Los Angeles has been destroyed by terrorists and Seattle Washington has been completely destroyed by an Atomic Bomb and all the population in the area is dead." The reporter stopped for breath then went on, "Last hour, another terror attack, the Golden Gate Bridge and another bridge has been completely destroyed. We have received word that over one-hundred people are dead. We also received word that our President Luke Muster has died in a terrorist attack while flying to D.C. Our new President is Wayne Palmer and you can see his speech online at Now on to weather and the rest of the story…"

----------------------------------------------------------  
**Near Golden Gate Bridge disaster-6:04:12am**  
----------------------------------------------------------

Jack Bauer had just got to his vehicle when Agent Davis ran up to him. "Good to see you survived, Jack."

"Thanks," Jack replied. "Is there anything wrong?"

"I've got a woman on the line, she says that she has information and will only talk with you."

Jack frowned, "Why me?"

"I don't know, she said she knew you. Her name is Carol Jones"

Jack stared at him, "Carol Jones? That was my wife's sister. Give the phone to me." Davis handed the phone to Jack. "Carol? Is there something wrong? Why are you calling? Did you hear about Kim?"

"Hello, Jack," Carol answered, "What about Kim?"

"She died in a nuclear explosion earlier tonight, she was being held hostage…" Jack trailed off.

"Oh, Jack, I am so, so sorry," Carol replied. "I am calling now concerning National Security. There was a bomb threat in Sacramento. Terrorists just tried to blow up Sacramento."

"Carol, how do you know that?!"

"Because, I just stopped it. Don't you remember that I was in the FBI/CIA for a couple years? Well, I followed up on a lead and followed some trucks. I ambushed them at their warehouse and stopped the threat."

"Good job Carol, why are you telling me this."

Well," Carol went on, "I got information out of the head terrorist before I killed him. He didn't know the person in charge but he did know the next chain of command. He told me of a man named Scott Dovikill. Do you know him, Jack?"

"No, I don't, but I'll pass on the information and see what we will dig up."

"Thanks Jack, the FBI are here, I've got to go now. See you down the road."

"Bye Carol," Jack hung up and dialed for CTU LT. "Bill! Are you all set there," Jack asked.

"Yes," Bill replied, "we are all ready to go, as long we don't look at the scenery."

"Alright, Bill. We got a name. A Scott Dovikill. Call me back when got the information."

"Will do Jack," replied Bill and hung up.

Jack turned back to Davis and started to speak when an explosion went off in the city. They both looked at each other and Jack said, "Dmn It! We better get back to CTU immediately. Round up your team."

They started back toward CTU.

---------------------------------------------------------  
**Terrorist Hideout San Fransisco-6:20:45am**  
---------------------------------------------------------

The terrorists were busy working on the new bombs they were prepping. Scott was dialing his bosses' number. "Yes," the voice asked.

"Where's the ka-boom? There was supposed to be an Earth-shattering ka-boom!"

"You watch too many cartoons, Marvin," the voice said dryly. "What are you talking about?"

"The Nuclear Bomb that was supposed to go off in Sacramento never went off. I tried to call Akiet, but he didn't answer."

"I have the warehouse cameras here with me. I have looked at the video, it seems a woman killed all the men and then interrogated Akiet. You should be wary, Scott, he gave up your name."

"Dmn it! Who was she, did she call Jack Bauer. What should we do?"

"She did call Jack Bauer; it seems that the woman is Jack's sister-in-law. I'll keep an eye on her. You should watch your entrances. I have to go."

"Yes, master," Scott said and hung up. He turned to his programmers, "How long until your ready," he asked.

"About an hour," a programmer said.

"Hurry up. We will have company soon," Scott said and went to make more phone calls.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital-NJ-9:35:12am  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------

A man was writing on a white board the symptoms of the latest case of sickness. He wrote the last of the symptoms on the board and limped to the table. "So," began Dr. Gregory House, "What is wrong with this twenty five year old male who thinks he knows everything?" When nobody answered, he said, "C'mon, I want to hear your answers so I can mock them and then present mine!"

"Brain dislocation," presented Eric Forman.

"Hypotharnous," asked Allison Cameron.

"Lupus," Robert Chase asked.

House laughed and said, "No to all three," he turned to Chase, "and it's never Lupus!" House started to walk around with his cane and turned to his team, "Do a lumbar puncture, x-ray his brain, and do an MRI." House stopped when someone knocked on his door. He turned around and saw it was Audrey Raines. "Come in," he said.

Audrey came in and gave House a hug and was about to say something when Cameron asked, "Who is this, House?"

"Hmmm, you sound jealous; do you want a hug too? This is my new hooker Cuddy got me for my birthday."

Audrey stifled a laugh and held out her hand, "I am Audrey Raines; my dad is the Secretary of Defense."

Cameron narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I took a slight detour to come here; I was going to the White House. I just came here to give back House his Gameboy." She hands House the gameboy.

Cameron stepped forward, "I don't think that's a good idea…"

House interrupted her, "It helps me think better, and it helps blot out those annoying patients in the clinic." He turned to Audrey, "Thanks Audrey, and see you later."

Audrey paused and said, "You've heard about the attacks, right," they all nodded, "well, an Atomic bomb just went off and people are scared there are more out there and are worried about radiation. I wanted to ask, can you look for a cure for the radiation?"

"Gee," House said, "being caught in the bomb seems much worse than the radiation, you're instantly dead! Sure, we'll look for a cure, or there might be radioactive zombies running around!"

Audrey smiled and turned to leave and saw the white board, "Did you find the cure for that yet?" House shook his head, "I think the sickness is…Menignoencephalitis, Toxoplasma." She nodded.

"How would you know that," Cameron asked.

"I took doctor as a minor in college; we had to look for a cure for this. I think you know what to look for now," she smiled and left.

"Nice," House said and looked at his team, "it's better than your answers. Let's treat it for what she said." They got up and went to go perform the tests and treatments.

------------------------------------------------  
**Streets of San Francisco-6:50:12am**  
------------------------------------------------

There was chaos in the streets of San Francisco. Everyone was hurrying to get out. As Jack and his team got to the trolley streets they stopped. "It looks like they blew up the trolley lines and a few trolley cars."

"Jack," said Davis, "let's keep going, I can't get a hold of Douglas at CTU."

"Fine," Jack said. They began moving again. They had to back up a few times since buildings were falling down and blocking the road. "They bombed the buildings too," said Jack. As Jack and his team got to the CTU area, they saw it had been leveled to the ground.

"Dmn It," Jack yelled. He called Bill Buchanan. "Yes, Jack," Bill replied. "Bill, they blew up CTU in San Francisco! Unless everyone got on the subway cars, everyone is dead. Bill, did you get anything out of the name 'Scott Dovikill?'"

"Yeah, Jack," replied Bill, "He is from Australia and he was in the military for a few years, he dropped out and he has not been heard from since. Jack, he is an expert in viruses, the deadly ones."

"Dmn It. He is going to deploy a deadly virus or viruses to the west coast population. Bill, has anything been stolen?"

"Yes, Jack. A couple of missiles. The military is looking for them now."

"There not going to find them in time. If Scott is here in San Francisco, then we only have one chance to stop him."

------------------------------------------------  
**6:59:57, 6:59:58, 6:59:59, 7:00:00**  
------------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18

**(Ch. 18)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Following Takes Place Between 7am and 8am**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Idaho Safe Area-7:00:00am**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

A black van pulled up to the gate of the safe area. The driver, Kasail, nodded to the gatekeeper and went on. 'The hard part is over,' he thought. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Yes," the voice answered. "I am at the safe area," Kasail replied.

"Good, how long until you make it a non-safe area?"

"In thirty minutes."

"Get it done; there can be no mistakes here, goodbye."

Kasail hung up and drove to the center of the complex and parked in between two buildings and started to unload.

-----------------------------------------  
**Terrorist Hideout-SF-7:10:12am**  
-----------------------------------------

Scott walked through the hideout, checking the locks on the doors. He walked to his technicians and asked, "Are you ready yet?"

"In around thirty minutes, then we will be able to launch them," they answered.

"Good, I am going to go get some rest, call me when you are finished." He left to a different room to rest.

-----------------------------------  
**San Francisco-7:14:34am**  
-----------------------------------

Jack Bauer paced back and forth. They were now back at the bay area looking at the mountains. A thought suddenly clicked to Jack and he turned to Davis, "Is there any secret passages in the mountains that you know about?"

"No, not in the mountains that I know of. There are a lot of passages in the city. I think there are also passages in Alcatraz."

"Alcatraz," Jack asked. He looked toward the prison island and asked, "Is there a way to get over there?"

"Yes, Jack, the boat."

"Well, let's get going then. We bring all of our team."

They got into their cars and drove to the docks to get a boat.

-------------------------------------  
**Idaho Safe Area-7:20:04am**  
-------------------------------------

Kasail was just about finished with his bomb. He still had a few minutes of tweaking left. He had to cover the bomb up a few times because he thought he heard someone coming. He dialed a number and a voice answered, "Yes," it asked. "I have a few more minutes left and then the bomb will explode."

"Good, good luck," the person hung up.

'Alright,' he thought, 'I'm done!'

Kasail put the bomb on the ground near the van. He reached out to press the trigger button and…got shot in both hands.

He fell back to the ground and tried to hit the button with his feet.

"FREEZE," someone shouted, "DON'T MOVE!" The person shot at the ground near Kasail's feet and he stopped moving. A man with brown hair came up to Kasail and said to his two-way, "I have caught the suspect; he has a bomb with him,"

"Roger, I'll have the bomb defuse unit on the way," a voice replied.

Brown hair guy picked up the bomb and put in a bag. He then walked up to Kasail. "Who are you and how did you know there was a bomb here," asked Kasail.

The guy punched the guy in the face. He then said, "You're not asking the questions here, I am! But if you want to know how I found the bomb I'll tell you. I am a former CTU agent, I saw you and the gatekeeper nod and that he didn't check anything in your van. I then followed you to this spot to see what you were up to. I was reporting your position the whole time; we even arrested the gatekeeper and interrogated him. He broke easily and told us a little information."

He turned around at the sound of approaching footsteps and saw the BDU approach, "the bomb is here in this bag, here you are," he hands the bag over and looked at the other agents. "Give me the interrogation equipment." The agent gave the brown haired agent the equipment and turned to Kasail. "Do you want to talk now or do you want me get the information out of you myself."

"I know nothing," Kasail said, "I know nothing." The ex-CTU agent gestured to another agent to give him the interrogation tools. He got them and the screaming began.

------------------------------------------  
**Terrorist Hideout-7:41:01am  
**------------------------------------------

"Is the device ready," the voice behind everything asked.

"Yes," Scott replied, "We are starting the countdown now. There is no way anyone can stop us."

"This must work, the attack at the Idaho has failed I fear. Your attack has to succeed to get on with the plan."

"Yes, master. I will not fail you."

"You better not," the voice replied and hung up.

Scott walked up to his people, "How long to launch," he asked.

"About fifteen minutes," one person replied, "and then a couple hours to reach their targets."

"Good, make sure they are flown near the ground, so it won't be picked up by satellites. I have news that fighter planes are flying around everywhere now. You, by the computers, keep surveillance; I will want to know if anyone is coming."

He looked at the missiles and thought, 'It is almost time to take back our land.'

------------------------------------  
**Near Alcatraz-7:45:23am**  
------------------------------------

Captain Jack Sparrow was driving the boat to Alcatraz. Or rather someone dressed up as him was. Jack Bauer, Davis, and their teams were on the boat. As they started to get off the boat, Sparrow said, "Hey! Where do you think your going?! You promised to pay me in rum! Where has the rum gone?"

Jack and the others ignored him, except for the agent who knocked Sparrow out on the deck, and they went on. "Davis, where is this secret passage," Jack asked.

"Here, I will show you, follow me," Davis took the lead and led them to a secret passage between two rocks. There was little light as they went through the tunnel. They ran all the way until they reached a door. "Everyone, get ready. Move in!" One agent opened the door and another moved in. Two people started shooting at the agents and both agents killed them and the shooting stopped.

They moved into the area and stopped at what they saw. They saw four missiles pointing upward and countdown clocks on each one. They reached zero and they blasted off.

"Dmn It," Jack swore and took out his cell phone. "Chloe, we need you track four missiles that just blasted off in San Francisco, near the mountains. Can you do that?"

"I see them Jack, but they went off the grid and we can't see them. They are flying low to the ground."

"Alright, Chloe, try harder," he hung up and Davis asked, "Where is everyone? It looks like there were terrorists here…"

"It looks like they heard us," he heard a helicopter go by outside, "Dmn it and there they go!" He started for the door and called Chloe for satellite coverage of the helicopter.

------------------------------------  
**Idaho Safe-area-7:57:01am**  
------------------------------------

The agent was still interrogating Kasail, he didn't tell him anything yet. He heard that the bomb was defused and stopped. He looked down at Kasail and asked, "How much more do you want of this."

Suddenly his radio spoke up and he asked, "What is it?"

"Agent Edmunds, we have a problem. The atomic rain cloud is on its way here, what do you want us to do?"

Chase Edmunds looked to the west and saw the clouds slowly approaching. "Get everyone underground now!" He turned to his agents around him and pointed to one agent, "you, get the defused bomb to a safe place. The rest of you get your Bio-suits on." He pointed to another agent, "Keep interrogating him here. Put on your Bio-suit but keep him out in the open. I have to go to the next safe area."

Chase looked toward the western sky, full of toxic rain and lightning and jumped into his van and drove south toward the next safe area.

----------------------------------------------  
**7:59:57, 7:59:58, 7:59:59: 8:00:00**  
----------------------------------------------


	19. Chapter 19

**(Ch. 19)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Following Takes Place Between 8am and 9am**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Terrorist Hideout-8:00:00am**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Bauer, Agent Davis, and Agent Baker and their teams were checking out the hideout. Only ten minutes before, four missiles were launched. The Bio part of the team was trying to find out what was in the missiles. Jack checked the bodies of the dead terrorists, aside from their guns, they had nothing on them.

After a few minutes, one of the Bio agents came up to Jack while he was talking to Bill. "We all agree to what is in the missiles. Part of it is a bomb that can destroy several square blocks almost a half a mile in any direction and part of it is a dangerous substance. We have figured out that is has some Nerve Gas agent in it, some Cordilla virus and some other minor agents in there as well.

"If the missiles detonate, some of the area would be destroyed and the agents would be released into the air and the wind would spread it around the area. Whoever gets in contact will be in pain for a few hours, lose some stuff, and a few hours more, they will be dead. The agent can even contaminate the water supply, making it impossible to use for years. Whoever drinks or bathes in the water will die."

"Bill, did you get that," Jack asked. At Bill's "yeah," Jack asked the agent, "What would happen if we shot it down?"

"If the missile gets shot down, the bomb won't detonate. The good news is that all of the virus agents would be incinerated in the blast. No one below will get the virus but there might be injuries from the exploding debris."

"Bill," Jack said, "I want everyone at CTU looking for the missiles, we can't let them detonate. I'll call you when we have more information," he hung up. He turned to the Bio agents and said, "Get us some suits, we might need it."

"Agent Bauer, we've found something," an agent shouted. Jack ran over to him, "What is it," he asked. "We found a PDA, it's been stepped on, but we got some information out of it. It looks like a note, 'Carson City, bomb it.' What do you think that means?"

"Dmn It. They are going to carry out their next attack. They are going to attack the Carson City, Nevada safe zone. Let's go, everyone, we have to hurry."

As everyone began packing up, Jack began to inform Bill as he went out the door.

----------------------------------  
**Helicoptor-8:18:24am**  
----------------------------------

Scott and his team were flying all the way to Carson City, Nevada. He had enough helicopters to fit all of his me in. People on the ground won't get suspicious because they were seeing army helicopters. Behind him, he heard an "oh, no," from one of his men.

He turned around and asked, "What is wrong?"

The man turned pale, "I-I-I, um, lost my PDA," he stammered out.

"WHAT?!? How could you lose it," yelled Scott then asked, "Did it have the most recent information on it?"

"Y-y-yes."

"DMN IT," Scott screamed. "I will deal with you later." He turned to the pilot and said, "We are going to fly to our different destination now because of this idiots mistake. Fly south to Las Vegas." He scowled at his man and turned on his radio, "All teams, we are going to Las Vegas instead. We will meet the boss there. I want helicopters 2-3 to follow me and helicopters 4-6 to fly to Carson City to give Jack Bauer a message, then fly to Las Vegas, is that clear," he asked. "I am sending you the message and information now. This is what I want you to do, understand?" At his teams "copy," he told everyone to depart.

----------------------------------------------  
**White House Bunker-11:28:43am**  
----------------------------------------------

Wayne Palmer was in a meeting with the chief department heads. They were talking about how to stop this threat.

"We have gotten information about the four missiles launched," Wayne said, "but we do not know where they will hit, we have to be ready. The storm in the northwest is a big one, it already crossed over Seattle and the now-radioactive clouds are moving into parts of Canada, Idaho, Washington and Montana. We have to get teams to those infected areas. What are we going to do to stop all of this? Secretary of Defense Heller might have the answer."

"You know all about the Top Secret project that is going on," began Heller, "well, if we hurry it up, we might get it in a year and a half."

"What will the project do," someone asked.

"Good question, George," replied Heller, "This project will help us fight better, it might even do the fighting for us, but making it go faster, it might have bugs in it. What do you think we should do, Mr. President?"

"I think we should proceed with this plan. We cannot let terrorists control us forever. Now Heller will tell everyone what they should be doing, meeting adjourned." Wayne got up and walked up to his office.

Heller got a phone call. "I will get to you guys in a minute," he told the department heads gathering around him. He answered his phone, "Hello?"

"Dad, it's me."

"Why hello, Audrey, where are you?"

"I just got on a plane to D.C., do you think it is ok if I come into the bunker to talk to you? It is not safe over the phone."

"Yeah, Audrey, when will you be here?"

"In about one hour."

"Ok, sweetie, goodbye," he hung up his phone and went back into the room to talk to the department heads.

---------------------------------------  
**Idaho Safe Area-8:42:12am**  
---------------------------------------

The clouds were green overhead, it was pouring over the area. All around, agents in Bio-suits were walking around the campus picking up stragglers and bringing them inside the contaminated area.

Between two buildings, screaming was still going on. Kasail was still being interrogated. Combined with the interrogation tools and the stinging rain, he was beginning to hurt. "If you tell us what you know, it will all stop and we can help you," an agent said.

"Not a chance," Kasail replied and spat.

"Fine," the agent does something to the interrogation juice and Kasail immediately screams. "This juice won't make you die, the more I put in, the more pain you will be in. Are you ready to tell me what I know?"

"FINE-ah-missile-oh-going-aie-to-Lake Tahoe-ow," Kasail said through pain. "That's-oooo-all-I-know-I-swear."

'I am sure you are not,' the agent thought. He turned to another agent and said, "Get him inside; we will interrogate him more later." He dialed the number to CTU, "Bill," he said, "I got information; one of the missiles is going to Lake Tahoe."

"Alright, thanks agent. Good work," Bill replied.

The agent closed his phone and followed Kasail to the safe area.

-----------------------------------------  
**CTU-Lake Tahoe-8:50:32am**  
-----------------------------------------

"Mr. President, we have received word that one of the missiles was launched towards this area," said Bill. "How far away are those F-18s?"

"They are a few minutes away, Bill. Call me when something happens."

Bill hung up and put Jack on Comm. "Jack, this is Bill, we have located one of the missiles, and it is heading toward this place. We are coordinating with the F-18s around the area."

"Keep me informed Bill," replied Jack.

Bill moved to the balcony area to see better outside. It was bright out and the sun was gleaming on the lake and snow. He dialed the F-18 pilots number closest to the area. "F-18 pilot, look over the mountains coming from the east. You should see a blip on your radar, that will be missile."

"Copy, that," the F-18 pilot said. After a few moments of silence, the pilot said, "I see it. Ready to fire. I am firing," Bill hears a boom far away, "Did you get it," Bill asked, "Negative, I hit the snow instead and just caused an avalanche."

"Careful," Bill exclaimed, "There might be people skiing or driving up there."

"Sorry," replied the pilot, "I have the missile in sight, firing now," this time Bill hears a louder boom and sees an explosion in the sky, "It's a hit, I repeat, it's a hit, returning to base."

"Good job," Bill said as he saw the debris fall onto the mountain. He dialed the Presidents number. He answered. "Mr. President. The missile has been destroyed and there have been no injuries, it exploded over the mountain."

"Great," Wayne answered. "We got that just in time. But we should not celebrate now, there are three more missiles out there and they can be anywhere."

--------------------------------------------------  
**8:59:57, 8:59:58, 8:59:59, 9:00:00**  
--------------------------------------------------


	20. Chapter 20

**(Ch. 20)**

------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Following Takes Place Between 9am and 10am  
**------------------------------------------------------------------  
**On the road to Carson City-9:00:00am  
**------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase Edmunds and his team of four were driving to Carson City. They were about twenty minutes away. Chase was in charge of all the Safe Areas in the west coast. He was ready to capture any terrorists in his way. He thought about Kim and why he left her. She was sad about her father dying and wanted to be alone. So Chase moved to Chicago with Angela, who was four years old and could walk and talk now. Chase had signed on for security and was sent to the safe areas only a couple hours ago. He had to leave Angela with a caretaker in Chicago where it was safe.

Chase wanted to get back with Kim, but when she called her, she told him that she was with someone else. He was surprised and devastated and had to leave for work. 'I still love her,' he told himself, 'I will get her back.'

"Agent Edmunds," A voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts, "look at those helicopters over there! They are attacking the city!"

"Dmn it. I'll call CTU," he called CTU and Bill answered. "Bill, this is Chase Edmunds."

"Hello, Chase," Bill replied, "You are also on with Jack."

"Jack? Jack's back working at CTU? Never mind, the reason I called is that Carson City is being attacked, there are helicopters firing on the city or near it."

"Ok, I will have satellite on the area in a few minutes; I will also scramble the F-18s."

"Bill, let me talk to Jack while we are waiting."

"Chase, you are on with Jack."

"Jack! How are you, I thought you were dead!"

"No," Jack replied, "I was captured by the Chinese, was rescued and had to hide. I couldn't hide from this. What are you doing Chase?"

"I am the head of the Security of the Safe Areas in the West, I was just in the Idaho safe area where I caught a terrorist and I was traveling to Carson City." He paused and decided to ask, "How is Kim, Jack?"

Jack paused, "Kim is dead Chase."

Chase was shocked; he tried to speak for a few moments, tried again and said, "How did she die?"

"She was captured by the terrorists and was held hostage. The terrorists lured me to CTU to watch her die; she was blown up right next to the bomb at the LA Coliseum…" he trailed off.

"Don't worry, Jack, you will get revenge," reassured Chase.

"We have the satellite imagery," interrupted Bill. "I will put it to your screens." Bill pressed a few buttons and the images came onto their PDAs. "As you can see, the terrorists have left a message."

"'YOU WONT CATCH US BAUER, WE WILL WIN THE DAY!'" read Jack, "Dmn it, they must have figured out we found out, they won't be here. Chase, where are the helicopters?"

Chase looked ahead of him and saw the helicopters flying away and then saw explosions as the F-18s blew them out of the sky. "They are gone Jack, they blew up."

"DMN IT! We don't have any other leads. Bill, I'm coming to you."

"All right, Jack."

"Jack, Bill," Chase said, "I am going to stay in Carson City, to see if I can help out here."

"Ok, Chase, keep in touch," Jack said. Chase hung up and was rocked by the news he had just heard. He quickly snapped out of it and drove on the Carson City."

------------------------------------------  
**Terrorist Helicopter-9:26:02am  
**------------------------------------------

Scott and the rest of his team were still traveling by helicopter to Las Vegas. The trip was a silent one, except for when Scott was giving orders. He dialed his bosses' number. "Yes," the voice asked. "We are about an hour out," Scott replied. "There was a slip up and we are coming straight to you."

"That is fine. When you get here, I want you to meet someone name Graham and then you both will come meet me."

"Who is this Graham and is there any more attacks to be made," Scott asked.

"There will be a few more attacks and our mole will hit within the hour. This Graham can be trusted; his name is Graham Bauer, the brother of Jack Bauer…"

"Bauer," Scott interrupted, "how do you know we can trust him, he might be in league with his brother!"

"He can be trusted," the voice said calmly, "He is the one behind the assassination of David Palmer and sold his brother out to China. I have to go now, to get ready for the attacks."

"Alright, see you later boss," he hung up and told his pilot to keep course. He sat back and thought about what he just heard.

------------------------------------------  
**CTU Lake Tahoe-9:40:34am  
**------------------------------------------

Bill was walking through CTU. He was waiting for something to happen. He walked up to Chloe and said, "Chloe, Jack is coming to CTU and he will be in Tahoe soon. I want you send to his PDA the secret location of the CTU entrance."

"Fine," Chloe said.

As Bill started to walk away from her, Chloe said, "Mr. Buchanan! I just received this report on my screen! The missile that was launched from San Francisco just hit a target. It has hit Salt Lake City, Utah. From the satellite, it impacted on the beach and some buildings are down."

"Thanks Chloe, I'll go tell the President," Bill said and went off.

--------------------------------------------  
**White House Bunker-12:46:02pm  
**--------------------------------------------

Wayne was having lunch with Karen Hayes and Jim Prescott. They were all talking about the recent events. The phone rang and Karen pressed the button. "Yes," the president asked. "Mr. President, Bill Buchanan is on line two, he says it's urgent." "Thank you, put him through." He waited a few moments. "Yes, Bill?"

"Mr. President! There has been an attack! One of the missiles that were launched from San Francisco has hit a target. It has his Salt Lake City on the beach area. Since it detonated near the water, the water will become contaminated. A few buildings have been leveled and the wind is blowing into the city."

"All right, Bill," Wayne said quietly. "Keep a look out for the rest of the missiles. We will dispatch teams over there now." He hung up and turned to Karen and Jim. "What do you two think," he asked.

Karen responded, "I think we need to find the remaining missiles before they detonate."

"I agree with Karen," Jim said. He was about to say more when an aide comes in. "Mr. President, Audrey Raines would like to see you. She says it's important."

"All right, bring her in."

The aide stepped away and a few moments later, Audrey Raines and James Heller came in.

"I don't know what she wants sir, she said she only wanted to tell you," explained Heller.

"So, what was so urgent to tell me Audrey," Wayne asks.

"I wanted to tell you this…" Just then Audrey pulls out a gun and aims and fires at Wayne. Instead of hitting Wayne, she hit Prescott instead who was diving to protect Wayne. She growled and aimed again, but before she could get a shot off, she got punched in the head by Heller and her gun flew out of hand.

"How is Prescott," Heller asked while standing guard over Audrey.

"I don't feel a pulse," Wayne replied, "He is dead."

Heller pulled Audrey roughly to her feet, "What the hell are you doing," Heller thundered. She just looked at him, saying nothing. "You, my own daughter, are a traitor to this country." He turned to the Secret Service, "Take her away."

Heller watched his traitor daughter walk away and went to go tend the President.

----------------------------------------------------  
**9:59:57, 9:59:58, 9:59:59, 10:00:00  
**----------------------------------------------------


	21. Chapter 21

(Ch. 21)

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Following Takes Place Between 10am and 11am  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------  
**White House Bunker-1:00:00pm  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------

President Wayne Palmer was helping Jim Prescott into a body back and onto a stretcher. Audrey Raines had just tried to shoot the president but Prescott jumped in the way and saved Wayne's life but Prescott had died. Wayne turned to Secretary Heller and asked him, "Did you know that she had turned terrorist?"

"No, sir," replied Heller, "It has shocked me and saddens me that she has done this. Shall we send the interrogators in now or wait?"

"We will wait, we still haven't reported the attack in Utah to the authorities and we need to inform CTU, Jack loves Audrey, he needs to know."

"Right, I will go inform the authorities and you can inform CTU, I will be back in a few."

Wayne sat down, moved his food aside and proceeded to call CTU.

---------------------------------------------  
**CTU Lake Tahoe-10:08:41am  
**---------------------------------------------

Bill was in his office when his phone rang. "Hello," he answered.

"Bill, this is the President," Wayne replied. "We have uncovered a mole in the White House, it is Audrey Raines."

"Audrey," Bill asked, shocked. "How do you know she is working with the terrorists?"

"She came in asking to see me, I granted the wish. When she was telling us why she was here, she pulled out a gun and fired at me. Vice President Jim Prescott jumped in front of me and took the bullet. Before Audrey could fire off another shot, James Heller brought her down. Bill, Prescott is dead and Audrey is the traitor, I just can't believe it."

"I can't believe it either," Bill replied, "Can you send the video feed of just what happened? Can you also tell me what you are doing now?"

"Yes, we will send you the tape now. We are going to interrogate her, Bill; I was calling here to get Jacks permission."

"I know what his answer will be. Interrogate her, Mr. President. I will confirm it with Jack and get back to you."

"Thank you Bill, have you got any leads to where the missiles are yet?"

"No, Mr. President. We will call you if anything happens," Bill said and hung up. He turned to his computer and ran the video feed that he asked for.

--------------------------------------  
**Lake Tahoe-10:17:24am  
**--------------------------------------

Jack and his team had just got out of the mountains. They were now staring at the beauty of the town. Jack snapped out of it and drove on. "This town is beautiful," Jack said.

"Yeah," Agent Davis said, "It is a great place to take a vacation. Nice big lake, skiing, and lots of animal life."

'Maybe I'll take Audrey here and we'll have a vacation when this is all over,' Jack thought to himself. He consulted his PDA, "Turn right here, then, at the dead end, turn right again. We will be traveling on a dirt road which leads to another dead end. Near the dead end is a tree, it will have a number code on it. Each car has to enter this number: '_310-597-3781_' and the dead end will open in the mountain and we can enter CTU. Everyone got that?" At the 10-4s, Jack said, "Let's go."

They took the path, it took about five minutes and they entered the mountain. They parked their cars and entered CTU. They were greeted by Bill, "Jack, glad to see you. I need to show you something immediately. The rest of you, be on alert and help the agents who need help." Bill started walking with Jack to his office. "What's wrong Bill," Jack asked.

Bill told him what had happened at the White House. By the time they got to Bills office, Jack couldn't believe it. Bill showed Jack the video. "What are they doing now," Jack asked.

"They are going to interrogate her," Bill replied, "They wanted your ok."

"I-I, ok it," Jack said finally. "But if they don't get anything out of her in an hour, I want to talk to her."

"Ok," Bill said silently. He picked up the phone to tell the President what Jack just said.

-------------------------------------------  
**Terrorist Helicopter-10:35:03am  
**-------------------------------------------

Three helicopters were landing on three privately own platforms that were owned by the terrorists. As the helicopters touched down and turned off, Scott and his group got out. Scott dialed his phone and the voice answered. "I am here," replied Scott, "Where do you want me to go next?"

"I want you to go to the Hewitt Suite. There, you will meet Graham. I will then tell you where I am; I want to show you all something. I want you to be at the Suite by eleven o' clock. Get moving."

"Right, boss," Scott said and hung up.

"Where are we going," asked the man who made the mistake earlier.

"You are not going anywhere," replied Scott and shot the man, killing him instantly. He turned to his men and said, "That is what will happen if any of you make any more mistakes. Understand?" At the 'yeses,' Scott said, "Get in the vans; we don't want to be late." They packed all their supplies into the vans and drove off to the hotel.

--------------------------------------------  
**CTU Lake Tahoe-10:43:34am  
**--------------------------------------------

Bill and Jack were looking at the screens of the attack of Salt Lake City. They could see the smoke of the dangerous gasses move into the city. They could see the people fleeing in terror and the Bio-agents telling everyone to take shelter. "This is bad," Jack said, "Do we know who is behind this."

"No," Bill replied, "There are not even leads to follow." Suddenly there was beeping on Chloe's computer. Bill and Jack raced over and asked, "What's wrong Chloe?"

"There has been another attack. Nobody will die in this one, but it's bad. The bomb hit the Alaskan pipeline. The pipeline is broken but the oil is now contaminated."

"Great," Bill replied, "this keeps getting better and better. I'll go tell the president," he said and went off to his office.

-----------------------------------------------  
**White House Bunker-1:54:23am  
**-----------------------------------------------

Wayne had more security around him now, even in his office. Aaron Pierce had arrived and arranged it for him. The phone rang and Wayne answered it.

"Mr. President," Bill replied, "I am afraid there has been another attack. A missile has hit the Alaskan Pipeline."

"Dmn it, how did that happen," Wayne asked.

"We have no leads and nothing to tell us where the missiles are. They are flying too low to pick up on radar. The good news is that there were no lives lost."

"There is no good news in this Bill. We are already low on oil and this is a big loss for us. We will have to break out our oil reserves. I am afraid some people will be without heat for some time until we get this settled."

--------------------------------------------------------  
**10:59:57, 10:59:58, 10:59:59, 11:00:00  
**--------------------------------------------------------


	22. Chapter 22

**(Ch. 22)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Following Takes Place Between 11am and 12pm  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Hewitt Suite-11:00:00am  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are almost there," Scott said and hung up. He had heard what had happened and was glad about it. He wasn't glad that his first missile failed but was thrilled about the other missiles. Scott knew that the next missile will impact soon and knew that the authorities will not know where to look until it was too late. He pulled his van into the parking lot of the Hewitt Suite and got out. He took two people and told everyone else to stay put and call him if anything happens. He walked toward the doors.

Scott and his two men stepped into the hotel. Scott looked around, 'Nice hotel,' he thought. They walked up to the counter and asked where a man named Graham is. He pointed to a private room. He knocked on the door and heard someone say "Come" and they entered. Scott saw a bald man talking into a Bluetooth phone sitting on the couch.

"…No, just stay where you are, I will tell you where to go in a few hours. Look, I have to go, later." He was saying when he saw Scott walk up to him. "Yes," he asked.

"You are Graham?"

"Yes," Graham answered. "Are you Scott?"

"Yep," Scott answered.

"Do you what this is about," Graham asked.

"Nope. My master told me to meet you here and said he/she will call me when its time."

"He/she? Don't you know your masters name?"

"No, I don't think anyone knows. We will ask my master when we get to our destination. What should we do while we wait?"

"Since we are working together, I think it would be wise to trade information with each other," Graham suggested.

Scott agreed and began to tell him everything.

------------------------------------------  
**White House Bunker-2:19:43pm  
**------------------------------------------

Wayne was in a meeting again with head departments. They were discussing what to do next. "We have a problem, teams are struggling to put the fire out at the pipeline but the agent in the air is making things difficult. Let's discuss what will happen in the next couple of weeks," Wayne said.

"People will be without gas for weeks, even months," someone said. "We will need teams setting up shelters for those people."

"The price of gas will be going up, some stations will be reaching three almost four dollars a gallon. We will have to rely on overseas oil," someone else said.

The next couple of minutes, the suggestions just kept coming. At the end, Wayne raised his hand to get everyone's attention.

"This is bad," Wayne replied to all of this and thought it over. "Make sure to notify when everything happens. Tell your departments what to do and take care of it. I will be in the interrogation room." Wayne got up and left. He went down and was met by Karen and Heller. "Has she said anything yet," Wayne asked.

"No, nothing," Heller replied. "She wont even scream when injected with the agents we are giving her. What do you want to do?"

"I will talk to her," Wayne replied. He walked into the room and right up to Audrey. "Audrey," he said. "Tell me what you know now!" Audrey just glared at him. "Do you want to be in any more pain? We will stop only if you tell us what you know!"

"I won't say anything to you," she sneered.

Wayne looked at her for a moment and sighed. He turned to Heller and said, "Get me Jack Bauer, immediately."

"Yes, sir, Mr. President," Heller said and dialed the number to CTU and handed it to Wayne.

------------------------------------------  
**CTU Lake Tahoe-11:45:01am  
**------------------------------------------

The phone rang and Bill answered, "Bill here."

"Bill," Wayne said, "We have not been successful with Audrey. She has given up no information. We need Jack's help in the matter."

"He's right here, Mr. President, I'll put him on speaker," Bill pressed a button and said to Wayne, "You are on with Jack."

"Jack," Wayne said. "We need your help; we have gotten nothing out of Audrey. We need you to ask her a few questions.

"You shouldn't have any problems with her; she's kind of weak when it comes to interrogation. Let me speak to her." He waited a few moments as Wayne put the phone on speaker and said, "You're on with Jack."

"I don't care," replied Audrey.

"That's not you, Audrey," Jack replied, "You always tell me what you know. Tell us now or the next time I see you, I will interrogate you myself."

"Like I'm scared of you," sneered Audrey.

"If you are really the Audrey I know, you will know these questions: What was my daughters' name?"

"Kim, duh."

"What was the name of the tracker you used to track me earlier today?"

"Who cares what the name is, it's a tracker."

"Where were we on July 24th, 2009?"

"Uh, we went bowling."

"You are wrong on the last two questions, this is not Audrey!"

"Fine, I admit it, I am not Audrey," the imposter said, "They just wanted you distracted from stopping the next attack."

"Where is Audrey," Jack asked, then yelled, "WHERE IS AUDREY?!?"

"I don't know," the imposter said.

"Yeah right," Jack said. He turned to Bill and said, "We need to find Audrey immediately!"

"We will do our best, Jack," Bill said just as the United States map lit up signaling that another attack happened.

-----------------------------------------------------  
**11:59:57, 11:59:58, 11:59:59, 12:00:00  
**-----------------------------------------------------


	23. Chapter 23

**(Ch. 23)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Following Takes Place Between 12pm and 1pm  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------  
**CTU Lake Tahoe-12:00:00pm  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. President," Bill yelled, "There has been another attack! Hawaii has been attacked. It looks like Pearl Harbor has been hit, a few ships have sank and the wind is moving the virus agent across the island and will probably blow to the rest of the islands. Dmn It!"

"Dmn It," Wayne yelled.

"DaMN IT," Jack yelled.

"Alright, Bill," replied Wayne, "I have to go and talk to the joint chiefs again. I want you guys to run relief for anyone who needs it over there. Secretary Heller here will try to get any more information out of this imposter."

"Ok, Mr. President," Bill said and hung up. "Jack, I want you to help Chloe, I want you to find leads in communication. I will send support to Hawaii."

-------------------------------------  
**Hewitt Suite-12:12:12pm  
**-------------------------------------

Scott and Graham had ordered lunch and were eating. They had told each other everything they knew and they were starting to trust each other. Scott's cell phone rang and he put it on speaker. "Hello," he answered.

"Scott, Graham, this is your boss. I have good news; three out our four last attacks were successful. We have destroyed Pearl Harbor, disrupted the oil supply, and contaminated Salt Lake City. This phase is almost complete; we will begin the next phase soon. Come the Packet Hotel, it is about twenty minutes from where you are. Don't be late; be here by 1:15pm."

"We will be there, My Master," replied Scott and hung up. "Shall we get going," he asked Graham.

"No, it's much too early, we have time to finish our meal first and talk some more before we leave." They continued eating.

-------------------------------------------  
**White House Bunker-3:21:01pm  
**-------------------------------------------

Wayne walked up to Secretary Heller who was still interrogating the imposter. "Have you gotten anywhere yet," he asked.

"No, Mr. President," replied Heller. "She will not tell me anything."

"Well, leave her. I need your help, let the other interrogators interrogate her." Heller got up and walked with Wayne.

"What do you want me to do sir," Heller asked.

"I want you to coordinate with the military and some of them go to Hawaii to deal with what just happened. I want the rest on standby, ready to attack whenever we get a lead, understand?"

"Yes, sir," replied Heller. "What will you be doing."

"I will be going to a meeting with the department heads and see what else we can do. I think I should just stay with them and not leave. Join me when you have time."

"Sure, how fun," Heller replied. He left and Wayne went the other way to get to his meeting.

----------------------------------------------  
**Carson City Safe Area-12:32:23pm  
**----------------------------------------------

Chase Edmunds was rounding up the people who were heading into the safe area. He was taking names and showed them where to go. 'This is going smoothly,' he thought. Suddenly he saw some people in the line that he recognized. He couldn't believe his eyes; he rubbed them and stared again. He turned to another agent and said, "Take over, I'll be right back." The agent nodded and Chase walked off.

Chase walked over to the couple and said, "Come here, follow me."

"What, why," asked the lady. When Chase turned around, the lady said, "Chase! What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question but I'm doing security."

"We thought it best to move away," said the man, "and I'm not sure it's a good idea to see you here right now."

"I think it is," Chase said, "We thought you were dead," he said to the lady. "Come this way, I will tell you the rest of the story and you can decide what to do." Chase moved the couple to a couple of tents and told his tale.

------------------------------------------  
**Hewitt Suite-12:43:43pm  
**------------------------------------------

Scott and Graham were arguing. They were arguing about which method of killing was best. One of Scott's men interrupted, "Uh, guys. I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have to go now or we will be late."

"So it is," Graham said, "Let's get going, I want to see what your boss has up its sleeve."

Scott nodded and cleaned up. They went out to the main area, gave the person behind the counter a tip and went outside. Graham said to Scott as he was getting into his car, "I will follow you; you might know the area better."

"Alright," said Scott, "let's be off." He closed the door, turned on the van and drove off to the Packet Hotel.

-------------------------------------------  
**CTU Lake Tahoe-12:48:21pm  
**-------------------------------------------

Jack and Bill were still running around checking the data from the latest attack. Things were getting worse in Hawaii. The phone suddenly rang and rang a few times before Bill answered it. "Hello," he asked.

"Bill, this is Chase, let me speak to Jack."

"What's wrong Chase," Bill asked.

"It's personal for Jack," he told Bill who was on the phone with him.

"Jack, here, it's for you. I'll cover all this," Bill said.

"Hello," Jack asked.

"Jack, it's Chase, I have someone here for you."

Before Jack can ask who, a voice said, "Daddy!"

"Kim," Jack exclaimed. He was so shocked he could barley speak for a few moments. He then said, "Where are you? I saw you die, how did you get away?"

"Dad," Kim said, "The terrorists never captured me. When the attacks started, Barry suggested we move east to get away from it all."

Then it hit him, "The terrorists must have captured a look-a-like. Oh, honey, I'm so happy you are all right."

"What do you want us to do," asked Kim.

"Stay at the Safe Area, it will be safe there with Chase. Kim, give the phone back to Chase."

"Ok, daddy, bye."

"Yeah Jack," asked Chase.

"Chase, I want you to look after them, don't let anything to happen to them."

"Ok, Jack. I won't let you down," Chase said and hung up.

Jack hung up the phone and sat down at a desk. Despite not knowing where Audrey was and despite everything that was happening, Jack wept for joy.

---------------------------------------------------  
**12:59:57, 12:59:58, 12:59:59, 1:00:00  
**---------------------------------------------------


	24. Chapter 24

**(Ch. 24)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Following Takes Place Between 1pm and 2pm  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------  
**CTU Lake Tahoe-1:00:00pm  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was sitting, looking at the phone. He couldn't believe that Kim was still alive. He felt so happy; but at the same time, he felt sad because no one can find Audrey. Chloe walked up to Jack and asked, "Are you ok, Jack?"

Jack looked up at Chloe, "Yes and no."

Chloe studied his face, "I can see it in your facial features. You are happy and confused to hear that Kim is alive, but sad and surprised that you don't know where Audrey is. Don't worry, Jack. We'll find her."

"I hope so," Jack replied as he looked up at her.

-------------------------------------------------------  
**Las Vegas Packet Hotel-1:09:45pm  
**-------------------------------------------------------

Scott and Graham entered the room together, their teams waiting outside. When they were inside, they walked to the center of the room and the door closed behind them. They jumped around and saw a person dressed in all black. "Welcome," a distorted voice said, "Please sit down."

They sat down and the mastermind joined them. "Can you tell us who you are," Scott asked.

"No, I am afraid I cannot. I am wearing all this to hide my identity, people might recognize me, find out my secrets."

"Why did you call us here today and need my teams," asked Graham.

"I needed you, Graham, because you were behind all the days events a couple years ago and I need a smart mind. I am going to reveal to you that I am the one behind all the attacks for the past ten years. I have succeeded in taking over Los Angeles and can now proceed to my next step: Taking over the rest of the 'United States.'"

"Do you really think that is going to work," asked Scott.

"Yes, I do. I have all the power here. They cannot refuse. I even brought a hostage for the main event," the master mind snapped fingers and two men brought in a woman in blond hair.

Graham stared bewildered and finally asked, "How did you grab her."

"It was really easy, she was just walking by and we grabbed her. Now enough talk and join me for the main event," The mastermind walked over to a video camera and proceeded to call the White House.

-----------------------------------------------  
**White House Bunker-4:25:01am  
**-----------------------------------------------

Wayne, Karen, and Secretary Heller were having a meeting with Bill and Jack at CTU. They were trying to decide what the next course of action. The phone rang and Wayne pressed a button, "Yes," he asked. "Mr. President, I have a terrorist on line 2, he, or she, I can't tell, wants to speak to you via video conference."

"Put the terrorist on and have CTU on it too." He looked on the screen in the room and the screen lit up to reveal to a person dressed in all black. Black shoes, pants, coat, mask, sunglasses, and a hat the terrorist wore. "What do you want, who are you," asked Wayne.

The voice was mechanical, "I'm not going to tell you who I am, but I'll tell you what I want. I want a cease fire."

"Why do you want that, why did you start these attacks in the first place," asked Wayne.

"We are taking back our land, our home. I want a cease fire because I think too much blood has been spilled, don't you think? I want another thing."

"And what is that?"

"I want territory. I want you to cede all your west coast states, from Idaho to Arizona to the west."

"Why would I want to cede you that territory? What if I say 'no'?"

"If you say no, I will detonate the bombs I have, one by one, they are anywhere in the US. Oh, by the way, they are nuclear bombs. If you say yes, I will email the treaty to you; you sign it, and send it back to me."

"What about my citizens in the areas you want to cede?"

"Some will be left alone, if they behave and some will be my slaves. Decide now."

Wayne thought for a moment and looked at Heller who shook his head no. "I think you are bluffing, you don't have any bombs, I will have to say no."

"Pity," the voice said and spoke in to his two-way, "Release the bomb in the Portland area," the terrorist turned back to the camera, "Ask your agents if they see anything in the Portland Oregon area."

Bill answered, "I'm sorry, Mr. President. A nuclear bomb has just been detonated in the Portland area."

Wayne turned to the terrorist, "You SOB! You…"

"Before you continue," the mastermind interrupted, "I have a hostage with me. By now you should know that the 'Audrey' you have locked up is a fake, she had surgery to look like her. If you couldn't figure out she's a fake, you're all dumb," the mastermind motioned off stage and another terrorist brings in the real Audrey. "I have her. If you do not say yes, her blood will be on your hands and more people will die!"

Wayne looked ready to explode; he looked to Heller, who mouthed 'accept.' He turned back to the terrorist. "Ok, we accept."

"Good." Before anyone can say anything more, the terrorist hung up.

"I am sorry everyone," Wayne said, "I couldn't let any more citizens die. We will have to accept terrorist control in the west for the time being."

"Mr. President, you made the right choice," began Jack, "When the time is right, and when we know the location, I will bring Audrey back into our hands. What do you want us to do right now?"

"I want whoever at CTU Lake Tahoe to stay there, everyone will be safe there, the terrorists don't know about it. I will take all our military out of the west. Let me know if you get anywhere, Jack, Bill," he said and hung up.

He turned to Karen, "Get me the joint chiefs in here in thirty minutes and I want to make a speech to the nation, telling them what has happened."

"Right away, Mr. President."

He turned to Heller, "This is going to get much worse, we will need those secret weapons soon." Heller nodded and they both got off to work.

--------------------------------------------  
**CTU-Lake Tahoe-1:54:24pm  
**--------------------------------------------

Jack was on the phone with Chase who was still at the Carson City safe area. "Chase, I want you to take Kim and Barry, bring them to CTU and put them on the CTUSS. They will be going to the next safe area near D.C."

"Don't worry, Jack. I'll be going with them, I'll protect them," Chase reassured Jack and hung up.

Jack walked up to Bill and Chloe who were talking. "Bill," Jack said. "I'm going to get going."

"Where are you going Jack," Chloe asked.

"I have a hunch and I will be visiting a contact at CTU Orleans. One of them has a spy in with the terrorists, maybe they can help me."

"Ok, Jack," Bill said and shook his hand.

"Bye, Jack. Be careful," Chloe said and hugged Jack.

Jack walked down to the CTUSS with his team, boarded a train, and headed east to get the information he was going to need to save the day again.

-------------------------------------------------  
**1:59:57, 1:59:58, 1:59:59, 2:00:00  
**-------------------------------------------------

(Let me know how it is)


End file.
